


We'll Meet Again

by pepperthepeppa



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Fallout crossover, Gen, Healthy Relationships, POV Multiple, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperthepeppa/pseuds/pepperthepeppa
Summary: One could say that the Courier 6's luck ran out when another bullet pierced his head. But, then again not many know of how it came to be. In fact, no one was aware of how the the legendary Lone Wanderer was involved. Or even the Sole Survivor. But, the search for a lost lover turned into something much more interesting when those two came along. And deadlier.These three came to enter Boston and kick ass, and they're already in Boston.





	1. A Little Context

My name is Bull, aka the infamous Courier 6. And this is the story of how I, aka Courier 6, died for the second time.

I could just start at the end of course. Bullets peppered in my chest, blood drooling from my mouth and oh so very far from home. But, a person needs context for such an end. And if I'm gonna start anywhere, I'm gonna start at the beginning...

I was gonna miss the Mojave. I was gonna miss it so much my chest would do this... tightening thing whenever I thought about it. How I'd never be back unless I wanted to be eaten alive. And it was all because of that traitor bitch. 

I can't call her a traitor bitch, she never meant all of this to happen. But then again, she never meant a lot of things.

 

I left New Vegas because of Beverly Johnson. She was "my girl". For example, if there was a dance and you had to bring a date, she'd be the one I'd call. I'd latch her to my arm and show her off like the pearl she was. And she was dumber than a boatfly. Some would call her a 'dumb blonde'.

I'm not gonna say how we met because it's too long and I already told that story too many to count. Anyway, before all went to hell (Hoover dam, being shot in the head, etc.) We used to live in a trailer right on the border of NCR territory."If we ever get in a pickle, we go to them!"

That made me laugh now, being the one who blew Lee Oliver's brains out. I mean he was safe to go, but he had to say he would have me hanged! Racist asshole. He deserved that shit.  
Where was I. Oh yeah, trailer park. I was sick of living in that hot trailer, 20 to 40 caps rolling in every other day. Beverly was fine with it, she was a good dame. I sure as hell wasn't. So I told her I was gonna join Mojave Express and I ain't coming back until I had enough money to buy New Vegas. Most likely taking it literal, she jumped kissed me goodbye. 

And in a way, I did buy New Vegas.

It was a beautiful reunion. Time slowed as she ran across the strip into my arms.  
Veronica cried, and I think I saw Boone wiping at his glasses.

 

That all happened about 5 years ago. Life was good. Vegas was free and I had my girl back. And then one day she just left.

Everyone was shocked. Beverly just walked away in the middle of the night. In fact, it was embarrassing. People whispered as I stormed past. And not the "It's him!" kinda whisper.  
It wasn't until a moth or I got a letter. I could tell it was hastily written. Says she's gonna find her brother up in Maine. How they got separated I don't know, but I was pissed. She knew how to use a sniper rifle sure but I've never heard of anyone trucking across the whole goddamn wasteland. I was about to go find her, but this letter took a long time to get to me. I thought I was too late, and I probably was. Either dead or lost. So I left it alone for a good while. Enough time to probably get her to her destination in the best case scenario. 

Over that time I grew a gambling problem and a really bad back. Even Ed-E was giving me a bad look. If I stayed any longer I was gonna end up a drunk in Freeside. I wallowed in my beer until I got another letter. 

She made it. Beverly Johnson was on the East Coast, around there at least. "It smells like seafood!" she wrote in scribbles. How she made it, I do not know. But, I was bored as hell and I missed my girl. But, if she can make it I sure as hell can.

Without a thought I headed East, off to find my girl Beverly Johnson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is based off that Vera Lynn song from the 1940's (obviously)  
> I know the US is a big place, but the length of his travels across will be shortened a bit.  
> Also, I'm just figuring out how short this is. The next chapter is much longer.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	2. King of Jacks

Getting hold of Cassidy was easier than I remember. She swayed into my room, leaning her back on the wall like she always did. Some people never change. 

"I need a caravan heading to the Hub, any ideas?"  
I bet you're asking 'Why go south if your destination is the other way?' Well going to the Hub first would get me East quicker in a sense. I'll get to that later...

Cass pulled the hem of her glove, going through the contacts in her head. 

"You go business at the Hub? Why I'm not surprised. Hell, we got a bunch of caravans going back and forth from there, I'll set you up." 

"Thanks Cass. And a... there'll be no conflict with the-"

"No none of that, no ties with those dead assholes." 

We were referring to when we took care of Alice McLafferty and made that bitch Gloria eat her hair, the end of Crimson Caravans and Silver Rush. 

 

Cassidy told me to head to Novac, where they've been settled for a few days. It was good to be back in Novac. Humble little town reeking with the smell of smoke and mold.  
I spotted their wheezing Brahmin and held my breath.

 

"So, your who they call...Maryann."

We sat under one of the tents protected from the Mojave heat. Maryann the traveling merchant was a ratty old woman who smelld like pinyon nuts. From what I heard, she meant business. 

"Yeh, thats me, you...Brick?" She spoke in a twangy accent. I could barley understand her. 

"Um, sure. Rose of Sharon Cassidy told you about me? I heard you need another body guard, extra muscle."

"Yep, that's wha I need! I gotta get this o'girl to the Hub." She gave me a toothless smile and I had to hold back a nasty look.

 

Behind the old lady was her first hired guard. He had a scary little face but he was nothing special. There was one more fella tending her Brahmin out of the tent. A skinny twig who couldn't even hold a rifle right. I took a wild guess and said that was Milk Snake's grandson. I saw why she needed another guard.

"So you da one who kill dem Crimson Caravans?"

"Yes ma'm."

"Good on you boy. Good for bidness. Now let's get goin'." 

"Woah wait. That's it? You don't..."

"Yeah I know you're that dam Courier sicks, now get off ya ass and lets get a moov on!" That wasn't what I was gonna say, but I guess we were ready to go.  
This was it. My life would change for ever when I left the Mojave. But I don't get caught thinking like that.

I reloaded Ranger Sequoia and I set off to find Beverly Johnson. 

~~~

Despite the company, we made good distance in a few weeks, deep it the Southern heat. 

I've been in Colorado Territory of course. Some places never change.  
We passed the nearest town and decided to stop for a bit, rest our heads. I saluted to the group and headed for the bar.

Nothing about this bar stood out, even though this was the place where I would get kidnapped. 

 

Now I've never been kidnapped before. All I can say about it's an interesting experience.  
I guess when you're the legendary Courier 6 there's a high... want for you? Hell if I know, but yeah I was kidnapped and it wasn't fun.

 

"Bourbon." I told the bartender as I sat on a stool. He looked at me with a gnarled face and capped open a bottle of my usual.  
He slid me the glass and I took a meager sip. I was taught to savor my drinks.

"Where ya from, son?" Colorado Territory is know for their talkative bartenders.

"Mojave."

"That far?"

"I'm traveling with a caravan. Time flies fast with a brahmin behind you."  
A man next to me let out a grunt. 

"You a funny one, aren't you." I didn't really know how it was funny, but sure.

I ignored the man and took another sip. The bartender went back to his glass cleaning. The patron eyed me down, empty eyes scanning my suit. 

Damn it was hot in there bar. That's what stood out.

A few minutes passed and the patron kept on staring.  
"Can I help you, sir?" I spoke staring straight. 

"Where'd you get that coat you wearing?" He gestured to my NCR duster. I looked back at the man. Now that I see it, he did have a uniform look to him. 

I also just noticed that anti-material rifle strapped to his back. And the two headed bear patch stuck on his shoulder.

Well fuck me, I was talking with an ex NCR ranger. 

They're known to hold grudges. Especially to people who single handily destroyed their people. Yes, I also killed Chief Hanlon but that's beside the point. This grizzled war hero was eyeing. Hard. 

I started to get a feeling he knew who I was. 

He was to the right of me, the exact place where I strapped my dear gun Ranger Sequoia. Again, fuck me. 

I kept my cool and prayed he did not look at that gun. That's the only thing you could do in this situation. But he kept his cold stare. And I don't like when people stare. 

"You said you from the Mojave."  
"Yessir."  
"So you know what happened there? Hoover dam? The fall of the Legion."  
I gave a muffled mmhm. 

"It hit hard huh? The NCR falling apart when that fucker Courier popped General Lee Oliver."  
Ranger Sequoia gleamed in the lantern light. I felt his eyes get wide and he pulled out his gun. 

Rangers are know for their quick reflexes and whatnot, but when there's nothing else to range you'll get you a little rusty.

I lunged and knocked the rifle as he pulled it off his back.  
Rangers were still skilled though. As a matter of fact, I didn't even notice the knife strapped to his thigh as he plunged it in my leg.  
I held in my yell as he twisted it between the denim. With a good punch in the rangers face, I unleashed the Ranger Sequoia and pulled the trigger.

The fucking gun wasn't loaded. 

Now I know for a fact that if that gun had a bullet ready I wouldn't be dead. But here I am telling this story.

Both of our faces were placed in pause. Now I was honestly more surprised that I forgot to reload.  
"You two get this sh*t out of here right now!" The bartender slammed his fist, but we wasn't really putting in any effort.

Knife still in thigh, I kicked the ranger with my good leg. He grunted and I took him in a choke hold.

 

Little did I know that his little buddy ranger that just finished his business in the bathroom was behind me, revolver in hand.

Now I was in a pickle. Mind you the knife was still in my leg, just a reminder.  
I had to think quick. 

"Let go of him bastard!"  
The ranger said, gun pointing at my head. The bartender sighed, head in hands. 

I stared his friend down with my kind eyes. "Hey now. I think we all need to-"

The ranger squirmed, pulling at my wrists. I had him good though. I was a big ass guy.  
"Paulie... it's him. Courier." I kicked him in the calf. The ranger who pointed his gun opened his mouth a little. 

Now why did he have to interrupt? How rude.  
Without even thinking he shot me in the in my good leg. Right in the knee too.

A sensation of someone swatting me with an axe hit my knee. The pain was bad. I grabbed my glass of bourbon and tried to hit my hostage with it.

With knife in one leg and bullet in other I collapsed against the bar table.

This was really bad. But I kept my arm tight. It was the bartender's turn to intrude. An empty bottle to my head.  
The ranger freed himself and at last got his rifle out. 

"Looks like your luck ran out, Courier." And he hit me in the head with the butt of his rifle.

In case you were wondering, this is not how I die. Oh no, it gets much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully things will start churning after this chapter.  
> I cannot believe the first chapter got that many hits! Thanks guys!


	3. Me And The Canyon Trail

From between the initial knockout and winding up with a tear jerking view of the Grand Canyon, it was a boring ride.  
Paulie and the other ranger threw me in some traveling wagon pulled by an unwilling brahmin.  
My new friends and I set out to the road, leaving a confused bartender and the whole of Colorado Territory in dust. The journey, I estimate, took a week or two and my head was sacked for the duration. NCR camps dotted the path and soon our little party grew in number. 

The only thing that kept me company during the trip were the dumb conversations between NCR asshole to NCR asshole.  
"This is... him?" I'd hear a gasp from a new voice.  
"I can't believe you fought and caught him!"  
"Nah, it was easy." Yeah, whatever makes you sleep well, Paulie.

So they'd have these repetitive chats, and then I'd wait 5 seconds to lunge to the nearest voice. It was the only escape plan I got, for the nosy bastards wouldn't take their eyes off me.  
Another rifle butt to my head.  
I got tired from the same plan not working over again and I was gonna have a bunch of bruises all over my mug so I gave up around the eighth time. 

 

These legs of mine were also getting very irritated from infection. 

Hey, at least I was getting close to the East, right? It might've even been better then my original plan. 

From listening close to those idiot's conversations, I learned that the NCR rangers with no one to follow settled in near the Grand Canyon. Why there I do not know. 

Now don't think I was just sitting around waiting for my death. I would untie those knots one after the other like a Houdini.  
A ranger would catch me in the act and kick at my leg. I'd have to pull back the insufferable pain before I showed any weakness.  
After all, I had still had some reputation to keep. 

I wondered what Maryann was doing. She probably thought I ditched her. Hell, she was probably dead in a ditch. 

Then Beverly came to mind. Now I don't know how that girl made it safe all the way to Maine, but I really underestimated her. 

 

And here was I, about to be dead in the Grand Canyon. 

I never seen the Canyon in person but I heard it was a pretty sight. My good ol pal Joshua took a trip down there. Maybe after tonight we'll finally have something in common.

~~~

I woke up to a splash of water and a hand throwing me out of the wagon. 

"Watch it Paulie, I can still bite!" I ordered. He scoffed and shoved me into the sand. The other ranger yanked off my mask. Even though the sun was setting, the light burned my eyes, tears blaring my vision. 

So far, I was not impressed by the view. All I saw was sand. Or that could've just been my face in the ground.  
"The hell you doin'?"  
"Oh come on, let him see the view. Even though he's an insufferable ass, he should at least see it. A Legion dog would keep the sack on him." I heard Paulie think a minute.  
"I guess you're right. We ain't that ruthless."  
"I'll be the judge of that." I rasped.  
"Take him to the edge. I gotta find the gun." 

By gun he meant Ranger Sequoia. That made me laugh. Paulie was an ironic little lad.

Two of the tag-a-long rangers dragged me to the edge of the cliff.

 

Second impressions are always better.  
It was beautiful. 

The Sun dipped into the beautiful ridges, an eclipse of orange and intoxicating grace. It was a hell of a lot better than where that Benny guy took me.

They bent my knees down executioner style, facing the Canyon. If they gave me another minute or two I might've even started to tear up. Sure, I was pissed at being tied up and all that. But the Canyon enveloping me into some welcoming death was actually kind of... touching. I heaved a sigh and waited for Paulie to catch up. 

 

The footfalls of the dumbasses were finally in hearing. Paulie reloaded my gun when he knew it was in earshot too. That bastard. "Heh, I always remember to reload."  
"Aw, fuck you too Paulie."

A silence fell among the rangers.  
"Enjoying the view, Paulie?" I asked.  
"Ready to die, Courier?"  
"Aren't we all?"

Paulie grunted. He didn't appreciate such fluent smart mouth. He Hit me with the back of my gun. The force sent my face right. I hard the cock of the revolver. It was a beautiful gun. I would never regret killing that old coot for it. 

 

They had some pretty rock towers down in the Canyon.  
They would tower over me, and I was a tall fella. Then, the thought struck me. It was worth a shot.

"Holy shit... is that a fucking death claw?"  
My luck hadn't run out after all. The rangers shot they're faces right.  
"They're out here too? Where!" A ranger yelled.  
With a huge grunt, I got on my two feet for the first time in a week. I couldn't think about the pain the flared in my knees.  
Not now. Not here. Not ever. I ran. 

"He's getting away!" One yelled. I was already a few yards from my death lot. I prayed to Lady Luck. She's always been a good woman to me.

"God- fuck!" I heard Paulie shoot the pistol, the familiar bang pulsing my ears. The sand flashed up behind my heals.  
He missed only a few inches. I kept running. Faster than anyone could with two infected legs and their hands tied to their backs. 

~~~

I ran for 7 minutes straight. Exhorting all that was in me I finally looked behind. They were nothing but dots.

It was safe to say I was free from the grasp of the ex-NCR rangers.

Now to head East. I ignored the burning sensation in my legs for a good while.  
Well until it was so bad that if I could I'd cut them off. That pain would be better. Everything I had on me was gone, save for my some emergency junk in my left boot and a knife I kept strapped secret under my arm. I slowly plopped myself against a nearby boulder and took off my boot, praying for whatever I kept in there to be of some use.  
Two smashed up pouches of healing power from that one time... A sarsaparilla star cap and well, a rather bad smell.

"Coulda sword I kept some stims in there."

I stuffed and unsheathed my knife. It was my secret little bud. My compañero. I made sure it was tucked safe. I touched the engraving, the grooves numb on my dry fingers.  
Ripping off the bleached denim where both my scratches were, I went to town. I pulled the string off the healing powders like some a nicely wrapped present. In a way it was a present. For my legs.  
I took an ounce each and generously shoved the powder in and around my the bullet entrance. This chalky legion shit would help only little to none but what else was there I could do? I ripped away at an old handkerchief I tuckered in my back pocket and split it so both leg wounds would stay sharp. It was a horrid cleaning job on my behalf but when your alone in the middle of the Grand Canyon, what could you do? 

If I fell asleep then, I knew I wasn't gonna wake up. I turned on my pip-boy. I was mighty far from the NCR camp and dusk fell over the Canyon so I eliminated them as a problem. I pressed on my better leg to get up and pressed the pip-boy light. 

 

Only a half hour in and I needed something to drink besides the sweat I was getting from my new fever. Dammit, I was not going to pass out like that. I wasn't some cheap wasteland junkie who was just gonna drop dead because of a little fever. 

Another hour. This was getting challenging. I thought of that one time when I was high on rads in that vault with Veronica. That was worse then this. But, then gaina, I knew where the hell I was.

5 minutes. Desperate thoughts entered unwelcomed in my mind. Tiny splinters all around me pinched my skin until it felt like I was bleeding. I was a tough guy, anyone else would've dropped. I could push for a little longer.  
Beyond the faint orange glow from my arm and then sound of the night piercing my ears, I was ready to stop.  
Then I walked into a yucca plant.

It stared me down, asking to be picked like a Gomorrah hooker. With crazed eyes and no conscience, I carefully plucked the fruit. I read once you get dehydration from eating one of those.  
Dehydration my ass.

Wait, I read something else about it too. Bighorners. Bighorners grazed near these bitches.  
Now I was getting somewhere. Getting low, I wandered and listened for the gurgling sound of one of the beasts to come up. I've done this before. I wasn't skilled, but it's not exactly a skill...

There were 3 steps to taming a bighorner.  
1\. Be patient.  
2\. Show respect.  
3\. Get on and kick her as fast as you can AWAY from her herd. 

I squinted my eyes, shoving my arm before me to see ahead.  
The buggers were easy to find. In fact I heard the low bah of a bighorn beauty just then. Man, for someone who was about to die earlier today I was doing real good for myself. She grazed a few feet above me, her cud dripping at my feet.  
"There yo go girl, you chew that cud." I whispered.  
I watched her for a good 40 seconds. That was good enough. I slowly palmed the fruit to her. She mooed a little feistier then usual, horns ready to knock me down. Patience was an important step. I stood down. To pass some time I played a song in my head. 'Big Iron' to be exact.  
Gah, I really missed Mojave Radio. 

As Robbins ended, I raised my arm again, yucca fruit in hand. She nibbled at the peeled treat. Bingo.  
"Up you go!" (I forgot the respect step, but I was pretty delusional at the time)  
With the finesse of an Wild West Cowboy I swung her horns in front of me, moving to the left in time to mount the beast. 

Final step was to kick. With a good heel kick on her side, she rammed forward. Lucky for us, she was headed for a big ass boulder. I grabbed her horns and steered her left.

We played this game for a good while, back and forth. I finally caught up with her heat and turned her hard.

Me and my new friend were headed East again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally getting a move on! Credits to imstillprettyodd for the taming bighorner idea. Thanks for reading!


	4. California Desert Party

I rode that bighorner for a day straight. As she galloped my mind buzzed like it would for a Freeside junkie. Reality melded with imagination, and the cactus we passed started to dance. I couldn't feel my legs and my word I do not recommend riding a bighorner with no saddle.  
The sun that slept in the Canyon last night rose beyond the far mountains. Once in a while Suzy (I decided to call her) would get feisty and pull back her horns in an primal rage. I recalled step 3 and we went on in ease. That was what happened until the fourth time I tried to heel her yet my leg was stiff in place.

Now that wasn't good at all. Like the smart man I was, I left my non moving left leg alone and rode out Suzy's rampage instead. As the pale morning sky got a little brighter, I saw little buildings in the distance, like little dollhouses in those pre war ads. Or I was making it up some Oasis my mind conjured up.  
Yeah right, I wasn't going that crazy.

Another stressful mile and I entered the wild west junk village. It was just like Goodsprings, except taller buildings that were lined up to have a vast opening perfect for a gunfighter duel. If only I had a willing partner and Ranger Sequoia I would've tried it out.  
But instead, I dripped of Suzy unconscious. 

~~~

"There you go sonny, easy there."  
"God, is that you?"  
The voice chuckled delightfully. He sounded like he was on the brink of old age with the slight gruff in his accent.  
"No, I'm not god. That'd be fun though. You don't remember what happened?"  
"Course I do." Like I said, I wasn't that out of it. "I rode into town and got off my mount."  
"Well, more like stared into empty space on a bighorner for a minute then fell off."  
"Yeah, alright you got me there."  
The air smelled of my blood and saw dust.  
"You can open your eyes, by the way." He told me.  
"You got a nasty infection on your legs, I cleaned it out. Surprise your knee cap wasn't shattered. Seems like you rested enough to walk around."  
I slowly blinked open my eyes. Nostalgia stabbed me like a knife.

I really needed to stop waking up like this.  
The man stared at me with kind brown eyes. I was right, the man was about to enter his sixties. There were lines on his face and he kept his graying hair sitting on his shoulders.  
"Whats your name?" He asked. I propped myself up on the elbows.  
"Look, I know the drill bud. You ask me my name, ink blot test, yadda yadda. I'll give it to you straight. The name's Bull and I got hit by raiders. Found a bighorner, tamed the girl and now I'm here."  
I was what one might say a charismatic man. I could tell by the understanding that crossed his face.  
"Seemed like you've been through deep shit. They're aren't so many raiders out here. Oh, welp I'll try not to pry. Why don't you walk around some. Get yer legs a working again."  
I stood up, towering over the man. My legs made some creaky noises making me cringe. Besides a tight sore, I could walk some. And I guessed my fever broke during my rest. I was a lucky son of a bitch.

"So, what's in this town?"  
"You're here in Copper Dunes. I won't give you a history lesson, only that we nestled here decades back and we're known for our closeness to the canyon. Don't get that many travelers like you though."  
Flattering.  
"Any directions?." I rubbed at the dirt carved in my palms.  
"There's a general store run by Genevieve and we got a saloon out left. I run the clinic and am also working sheriff, so they call me Doc Sheriff. Have a good stay. Oh and your... bighorner is tied up out front"  
I sighed a relief. That was my one way ticket to get out of here. "Thank you, sir. For the information and well, not decapitating my legs." I bowed my head, walking to the exit. I saw my duster hanging up and hooked it off.

"One more thing, Mr.Bull." He caught me before opening the screen door. "You caught us here on a lucky night. It's a full moon and we host a little Hootenanny on those nights. I understand if you want to get out of here, but just an offer."

I laughed, I haven't been to one of those since Bev took me to the one we had in the trailer park. Poor thing passed out drunk and I was runner up in best square dancer. Still pissed me off, that one.

"I'll be there." I retorted, screen door hitting me on the tail. 

Copper Dunes left a good impression on me. They had the right amount of tumbleweeds and swinging wooden signs that made me feel home. As the man said, Suzy was tied up to his porch. She seemed calm. I decided to leave her be.  
There were people around in old pioneer garb, stringing lights from one building across the other. An old man adjusting bowls of food on a plank table. Two children played tag, a dog following from behind.  
I was mighty surprised this town hasn't been pillaged yet.  
The townsfolk didn't seem to notice me as I lightly strolled to the general store Doc Sheriff told me of.

A tin bell chimed as I walked into the cluttered store. "You that man Doc fixed up right?" The supposedly Genevieve chirped. She had two brown braids that stuck off her head.  
"Here to stock up?"  
"Yes m'am. Thing is I'm loose on caps."  
She shook her head with guilt. She wasn't gonna budge.  
"But!" I whipped out my boot on top of her counter, making cans clatter. Bad idea, it hurt like hell. I fished out my star cap. "I have one of these babies." After a few minutes of my sales pitch, the girl's eyes twinkling in awe. In return for the cap, I got a rusty revolver, 2 dozen .375 magnums and some yucca fruit. Again, I was charismatic fellow.

I hit the saloon next, this time with more stares. I ignored the. slowly walking to the bar. I ordered 3 glasses of bourbon until I heard the playing of twangy music and the stomping of boots. The Hootenanny had begun. The bartender closed up shop, rushing outside to join the fun. I guess I would too. 

~~~

Yeah, I bet you're so damn curious as to how much fun it was. The food was meh and the music could've been better tuned. The townsfolk round up in a tight circle with their arms linked, sweating away under the night sky.  
I couldn't dance.

Wait, not because I can't. I can dance but with busted knee cap and knife wound I just would've lost the rhythm and embarrass myself. 

But, I took this opportunity for the joyous celebration of a full moon to my advantage. I watched the kind western folk kick their heels as I backed into Doc Sheriff's clinic. 

I turned on my pip-boy light and went into sneak mode, scavenging for any stims and other medical supplies. They called him Doc for a reason afterall. I geared myself up with plenty of goodies. Before I left though, something caught my attention. The closet in his foyer was awfully suspicious. 

It was locked tight. But with the help of a good shove and kick, it busted open (I was never a bobby pin type of man)  
Guns. A lot of guns. Ammo too. I mean, they also called him Sheriff for a reason. Stashing a few handguns and fistfuls of ammo, I popped them into a pack I found and looked for a different exit.

The back window could've used a cleaning. With a sharp tap of my elbow, the window shattered. I could've just opened it but I had a lot on my mind at the time, alright? I slowly lofted my legs out and crept off. Breaking an entering was difficult for someone of my size, but when given the opportunity such as Hootenanny? How can't you?

I crept behind the pissed Suzy. Now I don't know how they tied her up, Suzy being a rampaging bighorner and all, but somehow they did it. Hell, I wasn't complaining. She didn't seem to be enjoying the night's festivities.  
I cut slowly cut the rope and mounted her.

"How ya doin', girlie? Got some yucca for you." I whispered. She lashed out, angry at the sudden weight on her back.  
"That bad a day, huh?" I yelled, holding on top her horns. She charged hard. Right into the square dancing.

Yeah it's easy to admit, Suzy tore up some fellas. Some of that innocent blood was shed. It was chaos, I know.  
It was all a quick blur. I caught a glimpse of once joyous Doc Sheriff pull out a pistol strapped to his leg. Ducking on time, he hit a poor fella enjoying some beer. Some woman tried to stop the bighorner from behind. Bad mistake. Let's just say she won't be able to make babies anymore.

I kicked Suzanne's hide a little harder, the two of us headed for the Eastern hills out.  
And with that, I declined my invitation to the California Desert Party.

And, so was the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title based off Jonathan Richman and the Modern Lovers song. It's really catchy.  
> I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, but I think we're ready to get out of this desert setting! Thanks for reading :)


	5. Right In The Middle

Now since we're short on time and I want to get to the good stuff, I'm gonna jump ahead a little.  
"Oh, but it'll ruin the story, you can't skip ahead!" Yes, I can and trust me I think it's already ruined. With me dying and all that.  
But don't worry your little head, Ima only pass up 5 months. 

 

After the initial flee from Copper Dunes, me and Suzy went non stop East a short while. I'd never know if I gained that thing's trust, but she did grow to be less reluctant. Heh, maybe she did get used to me after all.

I learned that wasn't the case when I lost the beast in the second month. Bighorners get pretty pissed if on a strict yucca fruit diet. Can you blame them? I was never a big fan of the sticky stuff.  
Anyway, Suzanne left me in the dust one evening when I was headed for a bathroom break. After a heated cursing fit, I accepted walking. It was good for me anyway, I think I was getting lazy with all that riding.

Towards the middle of the journey I had met a few roaming caravans. Few Brotherhood encounters. Ugh, those assholes.  
Regardless, there's not much to highlight besides the general, save for a lot of dead things that left a trail behind yours truly.  
But, things gotta a little different in the middle land...

I started to notice it when the sweat that usually planted on my brow was gone. The sky cascaded into a palette of dark clouds. Once a bright orange landscape with peaking mountains faded to dull brown, flat in the horizon.

On the bright side, there were no cazadores. Don't get me wrpmg though, it still was an unwelcoming scene.

I was born and raised in the Mojave. It's all I've known. Hell, I was skinning geckos in my diaper. Imagine how it is for someone like me to meet a place like this.  
But Bev was here. And I wasn't gonna stop heading East until I found her.

 

A month later, I came upon the first of many mile stones.  
Lazily stumbling along the trail, cracks in the black road cut deeper. I looked up to see nothing but broken buildings and a melancholy ache.

West Virginia, the entrance way to the Capital Wasteland.  
I heard rumors about the Capital back in New Vegas. Tales of clean water, grey skies and the constant smell of burnt mutants. Apparently, people here had it bad.

I'd just call it a case of Old World Blues. 

And hot damn did this place have it.

I sighed a sigh that could've been heard a mile across. Looked like I had to get used to this place. I'd never make it a home, but I had to start somewhere. I swept the grey off my NCR coat. I was gonna get some looks looking like this, I know it.  
I pulled out the silver pistol lent to me by sweet Doctor Sheriff and began a jog into Virginia's heart.

The critters in the Capital Wasteland were much different. Example, no Nightkin. It was nothing to be happy about though. The muties here had serious firepower.  
I met my first pack of them on a trail. I fanned the first one, blood gushing out its chest in surprise. But damn, the second one had a mini gun. I ducked at the little 5 mm hit the rocks I was covered behind. With the flick of a dynamite stick, the rest of the mutants burst in a raging flame.

I whistled a tune as I blew the smoke off my pistol. Man, these Capital folks were pussies. Couldn't they handle a few super mutants? 

With a song stuck in my head, I raised my pip-boy and looked at the radio tab.  
Galaxy News Radio? I'd give it a shot.

"Until next time, this is this is Three Dog ARWOOO! And you're listening to Galaxy News Radio! Bringing you the truth, no matter how bad it hurts!"  
Oh boy.  
"Now here's Bob Crosby, singing to us all about, 'Happy Times'." I let the dragging voice of this Bob fade in the back as I ventured onward.

The deeper I got into the wastes, the more broken it was. The path I was taking met with nothing but crumbling debris. No worries. I went back to a turn I passed. More rubble.  
Dammit, every turn I took was home to rubble. Exploring some more, I came across a staircase leading down. I can't remember the name of it for the life of me. Heh, that's ironic.  
With another sigh, I departed down the stairs and hoped it would take me well, East.

I've never been in one of these...tunnel places before, but it was basically a dark musky cave that smelled like mold and everything gross in the wastes.  
It was a short trip to find another exit. I passed and stabbed a few ghouls, nothing interesting. This Three Dog began to play a new song by the Ink Spots.  
I softly listened to the strum of a sad guitar when the dim light of surface reflected on the tiled walls. Home free. 

"We ain't never gonna catch that girl." I froze. I crouched and backed slowly, tuning off my pip-boy. It came from a along the left wall. The voice was deep, manly, and sounded pretty fed up as he never was gonna catch that girl.  
The thought of him referring to Beverly passed my mind, but left it just as quick. She was in Maine. And this wasn't Maine. Either way I still listened in.  
"Oh don't be a downer, Richie! We're gonna get that little bitch!" A woman's voice responded, high pitched and nasally. It got on my nerves quick.  
"...She's killed our people-"  
"Your people!" She snapped. "I won't be grouped up with you Talon dumdums!"  
"You work for us..."  
"Don't ever say I work for someone or I'll slice that little throat of yours." She warned. I had to stifle a laugh. Such a menacing warning from such a squeaky voice. "How do we even know she'll be down here?" She asked.  
"We've been tracking her-"  
"Shhh!" The annoying voice hissed. "Hear that?"  
"Hear what?" Richie questioned. She didn't reply, opening the door.

I backed away even more and crouched behind a trashcan. The smell came over me quick. God, why did it have to be a trashcan.  
From the light emitting from the room, the silhouette of a shapely frame appeared. I was no fortune teller, but an unwelcoming presence of evil suddenly entered the room.  
What struck me the most was the fact she had no armor on, or weapons. In fact, it looked like she was wearing nothing but a short tight dress.  
"Don't be shy! I don't bite." her voice sung, echoing in the hallway. I'll be the judge of that. I stood up from my cover and pulled out my gun.  
The girl came into full view. She was a short lady with a thin little waist enunciated by her tight skimpy black dress. Her hair was the exact same shade as what she was wearing, half of it kept back.  
Being who I am, I've seen a lot of faces. Most fade from memory, but this one would definitely stick out. Big black eyes that drooped down on her short face, a button nose, and small pout lips like a fish.  
"Done starin', tiger?" She seethed with a thick accent, hands on hips. She would fit well in New Vegas.  
"Youra sexy one, aintcha?" She puckered her lips, gleaming red. Can't say I was flattered.  
Richie stumbled out the door. He was a hell of man, tall as me. He placed himself behind the girl.

"Who's this chump?"  
"Great question, Richie!" She strut towards me. "Who, are you?"  
"Don't care to tell." I pointed the gun down to her head, yet she didn't flinch or nothing.  
The lady narrowed her eyes.  
"Take care of him." She waved her hand, heading back to the door.  
The blast from Richie's rifle rang hard in the hallway. No second thoughts. I dipped back behind the trashcan, Boy, was I grateful for it now.  
He pulled the trigger again, grazing my shoulder. The trashcan soon turned into trash. I activated VATS freezing him in place. 

With a 93 percent chance, little Richie had his brains blown out.  
"We ain't done, bitch!" I shouted, bursting through the door. 

She was nowhere to be seen in the cluttered office.  
"You can't hide!" I yelled again, frustrated by this unseen magic. 

 

It hurt to get another kick in the head. Especially by a high heel shoe.  
The lady pinned me down and sat on my belly, fingers locked. It would've been that bad if it weren't for the decorum. It was kind of funny to be weighed down like that. With ease, I kicked my weight on her and spun her to the floor. Under a second our spots had changed.  
"Nice try!" I chided.  
She giggled as she kicked me in the groin. I crossed my eyes, holding tight to my manhood. For someone so small, she packed some hard firepower in that kick.

"Silly! You're gonna get a timeout for that." The woman growled.  
I grabbed for my pistol, but found an empty holster instead. "Looking for something?" She twirled the gun around her finger. Without thinking, I lunged.  
"Nuh uh!" She pressed her heel to my chest. It was an odd picture, the two of us on the dirty floor in...a metro! That's what the tunnels were called. It was on the tip of my tongue.  
At this point, I was getting really irritated. I counted to 3 and closed my eyes. Reason was the only thing to use now. "Look lady, I'm just trying to look for someone. I have no business with you Talon folks."  
"Look sweetums, I can tell you're a very charming man. But, you're gonna have to try a little harder." She pointed my stolen gun right between my eyes.  
Flirtation could always work. "...You have something in mind?"  
Her shrill laugh pierced my ears. She went on like that for five damn minutes. I cleaned the fort off my kunckles as she finally finished, wiping a tear away with her shooting hand.  
"Maybe later. Look sugar, you know how this ends. I'm gonna kill you, boo! You gotta accept it."  
There was a silence.  
"Well, come on. Can't wait forever."  
She went into another laughing fit. "Not now, you silly goose! Wouldn't you prefer a more... dashing setting?"  
Great. This will be an interesting one.

She slowly stood not taking the gun off me. "Sweet dreams!" She whispered in my ear. With powerful kick in the head. I was out. 

And before you ask, no this isn't it.


	6. The Mexican Standoff

I was staring to get real pissed of getting kidnapped. Was like a bad habit I couldn't get rid of.

And if you were to ask me which I'd prefer: the vengeful NCR rangers, or the psycho bitch- I'd go with Rangers. 

Luckily this time I slept on the trip. The only time I woke up was to a loud slap and the smell of blood.  
Man, I'd really prefer the Rangers right just then. 

We were in a small room with a low ceiling. And yes, I could definitely see it was a torture room of some sorts. I was strapped into a chair, hands to feet. Crazy chick must of had fun tying me up.  
Speaking of crazy, there she was in front of me. Didn't notice her.  
"Good morning! Sorry, but no breakfast for bad boys like you!" She still wore the same dress from our encounter. 

She turned her back to me, playing with some instruments to the side. 

"So... watcha got there?"  
"Huh? Oh curious, aincha? Ya know... I think I wanna go old fashioned with you." She snickered.

The lady spun to face me again, sharpening a razor.  
"You see Bull," (No, I don't know how she knew my name) "All I am is a girl who likes to have fun. Nice NCR coat, by the way." She swayed her big hips, turning around yet again. I couldn't answer, my breath was getting short. Why was my breath getting short?

Her eyes twinkled in the dark light. "So I'll keep things..." she kicked up her leg, her heel on the back of my chair. I had a full view of everything. "...simple." She inched up her dress, showing off a garter belt. It was cute, black frills and all that. Would've been cuter if it weren't for the sharpest knife I've ever laid eyes on was between it and her thigh. It made my knife look like a spoon. She hummed a tune as she slid it out.  
"Pretty, right? Oh I don't know what I'd do without her." She kissed the blade. 

"Now where were we? Oh yeah!" She reached her hand for the radio on the table and tuned the dial.  
A Billie Holiday song played. Something called Crazy He Calls Me. Damn, that fit the mood ta little oo well. 

Psycho bitch slithered about, hair glistening across her pale shoulders. My heart shouldn't have been pounding like it was. Wasn't I the Goddamn Courier? I could only survive bullets to the head, not torturing by some mad woman. Sweat formed across my forehead.  
I had to close my eyes with all the twirling she was doing. Making me all dizzy and shit.  
"Now now. What to do first!" In a blink, sharp pain hissed across my cheek. I stifled a scream. Hey, at least it would leave a cool scar. I slowed my breath down and thought of the moment when Beverly came to the Strip. 

She danced some more. Can't say I was complaining. Wait, not because of the view. I was just happy she wasn't slicing at me as much.

"Such cute fingers! All thick. I could tell you ain't no wimp!" She knelt to my fingers. Taking the middle one, "This little piggy." She grasped her hands around, ready to snap.

Gunshots. They rang beyond the door. Crazy psycho bitch didn't seem to notice.  
Too busy sitting on my lap and singing some new song on the radio. Man, for someone insane she was bad at torturing. Again, I wasn't complaining. Wait not because she was sitting on my... never mind.  
Another slice to my face. Blood blotted my vision, blinding me.  
The Penthouse in the Lucky 38 rushed to my mind. Friday gambling nights.  
"Boone! You really going all in?"  
He'd respond with a grunt.

I heard a crash and incoherent yells. She cut at my face yet again. Her eyes were like black holes, as if she came into the Lucky 38 and kidnapped me.  
The noise was getting closer. I could almost smell the hope in the air.  
Crazy sung some more. Her breath smelled of old blood, mixing in with that fresh scent of hope.  
The shots were right behind the door. 

I heard the door slam open. Someone just stormed into the room. Couldn't see them of course, with the blood in my eyes and all. Crazy hooped off my lap and I heard the cock of my gum. 

"Riley." My torturer greeted.  
"Dolores." The intruder retorted.  
I could feel the evil that surrounded Dolores suddenly get a little less... evil. This was gonna be good.  
"You made this a lot easier for me ya know, just moseying down here." She squeaked.  
"No, I didn't. I just killed all your buddies. I'm pretty sure I have the higher ground here." The supposed Riley addressed. It was a woman's voice. Nice to hear a new one. Few hours of Dolores nagging and you get as crazy as her.

God, I was hearing the start of a Mexican Standoff and was too busy comparing their voices.  
"Wait... what's going on here?"  
"Just a little something to keep me busy of course." Dolores giggled.  
"Something? Am I really just some object to you?" I joked. I could tell she didn't like that.  
Riley sighed. "You don't change, do you?"  
"Who, me?" I asked.  
"No, not you."  
Dolores growled at the comment.  
"What do you know about change?"  
"Please, not now."  
"Not now?!" Dolores growled again. Her heel clicked quick on the tiles in anticipation.  
"You're the one who destroyed everything I ever loved! You knew how much I needed that stage you backstabbing, ruthless bitch!"  
Ouch.  
"Wow, really? Blame 'Tap McGee' Not my fault he got all on me like the jerk he is."  
"Take that back, bitch!"  
"Will you two shut up?!" I yelled. I could feel their stares. 

"It's over, Dolores. Now let the man go and we can talk."  
I ad-libbed some agreement. Glad we were on the same terms.  
"You so worried about this fucker, aintcha?" I heard her pull out the knife, like the sound of a silver bell. "You and me. You know how I like it. Let's see what that sledge hammer can do!"

"We're not gonna have some knife fight, psycho." Riley sighed.  
"Glad someone agrees. CooCoo, amiright?"  
"This ends here. I'm gonna send you both back to hell!" Dolores pounced on me, blade pressed to my neck. 

Before Dolores could even move, something beautiful happened. A tear trickled down my cheek, red as it reached my chin because of the blood. Or, it could've been sweat. I couldn't really tell. That wasn't the beautiful thing. Well, it could be. I haven't cried for over a decade.  
So yeah, the 'beautiful thing that happened' as I am now calling it was the shot of a gleaming 10mm.  
I gasped, not knowing who shot who. I exhaled the breath I forgot I was holding when I heard Dolores' whimper. The fall of a mad woman.  
If it weren't for that bullet. 

"Issues, right?" I spluttered, blood in my mouth. Now gents, that's how you impress a girl.  
"You okay?"  
"I've been better."  
"Aw jeez, here" Riley began to untie the ropes at my hands.  
"You knew that crazy bitch?"  
"Sadly yes, I used to watch her perform over at Tenpenny tower before it went downhill and all."  
I didn't know what a Tenpenny was, but I went along with it.  
"Feels good huh?"  
"What feels good?" Riley jested as she let me untie the rope at my feet.  
"To kill someone who's been waiting to do the same to you. You feel free. I know that feeling."  
"Oh you're talking about Dolores? To be honest with you, she was just annoying. Always barging in at the worst moments. But, when I heard that she joined up with Talon, I had to put an end-CRAP!"

Dolores shot poor Riley. And that beautiful moment ceased to be.  
"Payback's a bitch, huh?" Dolores giggled, then spat. Felt it hit my boot too.  
" I can't see!" I seethed.  
I heard another gun shot.  
"Damn! You, ok Riley?" I prayed I'd here her voice.  
"Right in my foot!" I tried to blink the blood out of my eyes.  
"Could you led me a hand, please?"  
"Again, can't see."  
"Here!" A splash of water hit my face.  
"The fuck?" I wiped my eyes, vision coming back again.  
"Less talking, more help."  
Riley hopped on one foot as I placed her arms on my back.  
"You know, that's why I suggest real sturdy boots. Not some funky slippers you retrieved in lost and found."  
Riley ignored my comment and gave me directions to leave the building.  
For someone like this Riley, she really cleaned the house. Couldn't see as well as I wanted, but I smelled and heard the bloody corpses drizzling the scene.  
I told her so myself. "You clean up good!"  
"...Thanks?"

~~~

As she hopped against me, we finally were out the building. It was in the morning, the sky now a blue gray color.  
I sat her down against the entrance of the building.  
"Hey, I have a little medical knowledge, remedies and the like. Need a hand?"  
"No thanks, I can take care of it. Here" Riley rummaged through her bag, pulling out some bandages and some stimpaks.

She pushed back the hair from her face, orange tendrils that got pale from the sun. 

Oh, almost forgot. Get this, you won't believe what she was wearing. A fucking vault suit. A vault dweller saved my sorry ass. Or she looted it off a vault dwellers body... nah vault dweller for sure, got the fair skin and flittering eyes.  
"Names Bull, by the way." I slumped down beside her, grabbing a stimpak.  
"Nice to meet ya Bull, I'm Riley. Usually in a better mood then this, it's just those frigging Talon jerks-"  
"Whoah! Language please!" I mocked. She smiled, tending to her foot.  
"Sure, you don't need help?"  
"I could ask you the same thing. You just survived a meeting with Dolores DaVinci. Not many people can say that."  
"What can I say? I have a knack surviving those kind of meetings."  
Riley finished wrapping up her foot and knelt up slowly. Girl really did have medical training.  
"Well, thank you for helping me out of there, Bull. I'm headed back to Rivet City. You can join me if you'd like?"  
Her skinny silhouette blocked the sun from my face. Wasn't junkie skinny, but a ain't got no curves kind of skinny.  
I squinted to see her reached out, looking for mine. I could've really use the help, but then again I thought way too much of myself.  
"And how do I know you won't take my caps and leave me dead?" I could handle myself, but if you're gonna get a hand like this it's best to keep your wits about you. I barley knew this girl. And just because she showed me some kindness and we joked a little doesn't mean I should be all 'You're my hero!'  
"What? I saved you and that's what you think?" She paused. "I can't say I blame you though. The worlds a tough place."  
I made a face. "I'm not from here. I came from the West. And so far it's been a Helluva ride."  
Riley smiled at this. "I've been there before. Not the west, I was born here. Oh you know what I mean." She wiped her brow. "I may not look it, wastelanders with their rep and all, but I can help you out. Looks like you need it."  
I touched my face, fingers now dipped in blood. Damn, haven't looked in a mirror for a while.  
"Come on." Riley held out her arm again.  
I grunted as she helped me up. I dusted off my NCR coat.  
"I'll lead then, try to keep up." Riley giggled and turned forward.  
I would've laughed in response if it weren't for the big yellow 101 pasted on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 100 hits it's pretty amazing how so many people now know about my characters and this story!


	7. One Fine Day

"101?" I murmured.  
"Huh?" Riley whipped around.  
"The vault suit." I pointed to the big numbers.  
She turned back ahead. I focused on the rubble and ruined buildings as well. Wasn't worth the time I guess. A few moments later she finally answered.  
"Yeah, I'm from a vault. That vault to be specific. The one that no one enters or leaves OOOooOoOoO spooky." She attempted to joke but I could only make a noise at how dumb she looked.

We entered another metro, that moldy smell inflaming my nostrils. Riley limped along. She fixed her foot good, but it probably still stung like a bitch. She had guts. 

Only knowing her for a few hours,  
I could probably push her buttons like this.  
"Heard some MAN sprung out of there. Real handsome dude. Killed the mutants, the Enclave, and cleaned the water! Maybe you knew him?"  
Riley clenched her fists.  
"I'll have you know that MAN was actually a girl. And it was me who did all those things!" Riley stuck a thumb to her chest.  
Well it was official. I was a tag-a-long of the Lone Wanderer.  
It was only a faint rumor in New Vegas few years back, about clean water circulating in the Capital. It was quite the coincidence to say the least.  
"I thought you'd be taller."  
"Oh shut up. You're the one who is over 7 feet."  
"Actually I'm 6'5"."  
Riley sighed. "Yeah, I'm some Capital Wastlenad Legend but it's not really a big deal. Not now at least. Usually people want to give me ammo or food. Rumors just get big, ya know? Don't make it change your look of me."

I stopped listening to her at 'legend'.

We traveled the metro some more, scavenging for supplies. It was good to explore again and not just... well treck East.  
"You usually walk out in the wastes alone? No body you trust to watch your back?"  
"Oh," she sounded surprised. "Yeah, I do. He's..." Riley started to blush, nervously putting hair behind her ear. "He's home. At Rivet City. Gotta dog too. He's a good boy. The dog, I mean. I don't let them come along on missions like these. Oh boy, they get into a lot of trouble sometimes." I started to notice Riley use her arms a lot when talking. Like some angry New Vegas mobster who's chem deals went south. Except, it was a short vault dweller who rambled way too much.

Only 2 minutes had passed.  
"So I ran along on a hallway, Dogmeat swooping in. He didn't know there was a grenade right above our heads! Pulled him back just in-"  
A low growl echoed in the hallway.  
"Hear that?" I whispered. Riley instantly got into the mode. By the mode, I meant switching off from gushing about dogs to 10mm pistol in hand ready to shoot. The idle hisses of a ghoul scratched across a corner.  
I yanked out the laser pistol (hand me down) and aimed to the noise. The stripping arm of a ghoul reached for Riley. She dodged back, whipping out the sledgehammer strapped to her back. 

Oh, get this. Riley has a sledgehammer on her back. It was pretty funny. Skinny girl, big hammer. Kind of like....forget it.

She pummeled the ghoul, pounding it's twisted head into the floor. A second ghoul heard the clamor and fell around the corner. It grabbed Riley's ankle, geiger counter ticking across the hallway. Instead of clawing her back, he earned a few lasers in the head. It dropped in ashes.  
"Thanks!" Riley wiped the dirt off her knees.  
"You watch my back, I watch yours." I smiled. 

Crap, it was starting. Before I knew it she was gonna be bleeding out and I'd have to put her out her misery like a rabid dog. Probably was gonna fall apart before then anyway. That's what happens when you got two legends roaming together. 

Fun while it lasts.

Well, that's what I thought then at least.  
I learned a little later that Riley was capable of some great things besides shooting mad women and beating ghouls to death. 

She placed her sledge hammer back and continued the random story about grenades and dogs.

~~~

It took us a day and a half to reach Rivet City.  
"Forgot to tell me it's a boat."  
"Well you forget it's one when you enter. At least for me. Come on!"  
She jogged across the grate bridge.  
"Excited to see your dog?" I shouted when I watched up.  
Riley grew red again. "Yeah, yeah. Oh. Hey Harkness." Riley mumbled, looking down at her sneakers. She spinner the wheel for the door.  
"Riley. Who's your friend? Is he going to be any trouble?"  
"What? No, no Bull is fine! Okay bye." She nodded her head to enter.  
"Stay clear of him..." she whispered in my ear.

I looked down to see rows of shacks decked in junk.  
"So far, I feel like I'm in a boat."  
Riley laughed. "Here's the marketplace. I bet you'd like to stock up. Want me to stick with you or?"  
"Yeah, you can tag along for now."

I finally got my hand on a new revolver. I frowned at the fact that I'd never see Ranger Sequoia again.  
Regardless, it was good to have a gun in my hands again. I bought some stims, repaired my armor and bought some cheap beer. Riley sat over at some bar in the back, tapping her foot. She was listening to that irritating guy on the radio, 2Cat. She rested her mouth on a Nuka Cola bottle.

Damn, did I need some Sunset Sarsaparilla.  
"Ready to go?" Riley beamed.  
"Sorry Riley, but I think this is where we part ways."  
It was like I took some kids rat dinner. Her eyes got all glassy. This chick really was acting more ridiculous the longer we stuck together. I did need directions.

"Well, I do want to meet your friends first."  
"You do? I mean yeah, sure. This way!" 

~~~

"I'm home!" Riley cranked open the hotel door to find it empty. The bed sheets were sprawled and the room smelled like beer.  
"Jeez." Riley sighed. "They're at the Muddy Rudder."  
"Muddy what-now?"  
"Some bar. Poor Dogmeat must've been getting scraps from the hotel. Riley sighed.  
"You can go now, if you want."  
"Hey, I don't walk all those flights of stairs for nothing. I'm gonna meet them if it's the last thing I do."  
Riley smiled as she lead me out again. 

The Ruddy Muddy was a dinky place. I didn't have to even try the beer to know it was shit. No one was in there besides some squatter at the bar. 

Damn, that punk was Rileys back up?

Before we could even talk to the kid, we were attacked.  
By her dog, of course. It jumped on Riley, colliding onto the floor.  
"Dogmeat! Where were you? Ya missed me, buddy? I missed you too! Oh who's a good boy! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

...this went on for a bit...

"Ok boy, no more kisses! Butch!" The kid at the table turned on his stool. He looked like one of the King's rejects with the greased up hair and a tattered leather jacket.

Riley jogged to him. "Bout time you got back." He sounded just how he looked.  
"Oh don't give me that. You know I had to do that on my own." Riley playfully shoved him.  
"On you're own? You know I have- had beef with McGee!"  
"Yeah I know. You just love to get into trouble, don't ya?"  
"Yeah, yeah Miss GoodyTwoShoes. Where's my kiss?"  
The two squirts embraced. 

Damn, that punk was Riley's confidant?

Riley grew redder then her hair when she caught me gazing.  
"Butch, this is Bull. We... helped each other out over at the Talon camp."

Butch did a face of fear, jealousy, and who knows. Woo boy, did I love this guy already.

"How you doing bud." I got a little closer. He swallowed nervously.  
"Hey man... look RiRi- Urgh Riley. I gots to head on back to the room. Meet you there..." He winked and passed. Didn't seem to notice under the jacket was a vault suit. Two goddamn vault dwellers and a dog. Sounds like some fun if you ask me.  
"Sorry about him. Butch can get a little-"  
"Irritating?"  
Her face soured. "Thats no way to talk to someone!" We bantered like we knew each other for years. Like I said, fun while it lasts. "Anyway I bet you're tired. A room in the hotel is 200 caps. But you can always sleep free in the commen deck..."  
I never liked that word. Common. I didn't know her well enough to crash at her place either. Well, I wouldn't have wanted too, anyhow. 

"Got it. Thanks for the help." I gave her a grin. It was fun traveling with someone again. Reminded me of Veronica. Like a ginger, more peppy Veronica.

But, that would be the end of it.  
Adios senõrita. 

"Wait!" Riley chirped.  
Can't say I wasn't surprise. 

"What?"  
"I heard you're from the West. And no one just comes to the Captial Wasteland for the fun of it. I understand if you don't want to tell me bu-"  
"Looking for someone."  
Riley's face deepened. I could swear I started to see crinkles darken under her eyes.  
"Who?"  
Didn't see the harm in telling her.  
"A friend."  
"Oh..." She forced a smile. "I'm good at finding friends."  
"I'm sorry, but did you hear yourself just then? That was... very creepy. Good at finding friends?"  
Riley scrunched up her face.  
"You know what I mean. I just... I know what it's like to lose someone..."  
I motioned my head to sit at the bar.  
We went to the bar.  
I ordered the shit beer and she another Nuka Cola.  
"Gonna become a addicted." I gestured to the bottle.  
"I've been drinking this stuff forever. I think I can handle it."  
"I'll beg to differ."  
She playfully rolled her eyes.  
"Where were we... oh yeah. I'm here if you need the help. With your friend I mean. I know the area."  
"Pshh. I'm not made of caps, Riley."  
"No. I can do it free of charge." 

I knew she would.  
"Why you so desperate to come along with me?" I was gonna say something about Butch, but I caught my tongue in time.  
"I'm not desperate! It's just that I haven't been out and about for over." She thought for a second.  
"Well a long time. That ambush a few days back is a rare thing now a days. Usually it's me and Butch an' Dogmeat. Sitting around all day."  
Riley looked down to the rocket bottle.

I nodded. Such talent as hers can't go to waste. She was the infamous Lone Wanderer after all. And I the Courier 6. 

We would really stir some shit up.

"You know what? Come along Riley. We'd make a damn good team."  
"Wait... you're serious!" Riley squealed in joy, wrapping her arms around me. If it weren't for me being a big ass dude, I would've fallen.  
"Aw jeez. I'm sorry!" She quickly sat back down, flattening her unruly hair down.  
"This will be great! We both have pip-boys so navigating will be easy. All, I need to repair my hammer. Oo! I should bring my baseball bat! Had that since I was a kid."

I was instantly regretting my decision.

"Oh... and Butch can come along, right?"  
"Hell no. You crazy?"  
"But, you just met him! He's... alright in a fight!"  
"Riley, I can tell by how he moves he's only an amateur shot at least. You were the one to tell me you don't take them on missions like 'these', remember?"  
I took a last swig of the nasty beer.  
"Hate to break it bud, but this mission is one of 'those'."  
Could've swore her eyes grew bigger.  
We bantered back and forth like this for a while.  
She finally heaved a sigh.  
"Fine, you're right! I guess...after we purified the water, he got pretty lazy. It's just,"  
I gave her one of my faces. Told you, I was a charismatic guy.  
"Alright! No Butch. But, we gotta bring Dogmeat! He's a good dog and won't be any harm."  
"I thought those two were a package."  
"I...kinda lied. Dogmeat's the best fighting dog a fella could ask for. I just feel bad about leaving Butch alone!"  
I would've said no, but aw look at that face! Guess I wasn't the only charismatic guy. Or gal. You get the idea.

"Fine, but you're in charge of him."  
"Of course I am. Come on let's go tell Butch." She grabbed me by my sleeve and off we went. 

~~~  
"You're doing what?!" Butch stammered. We were in the hotel room again. I kept far as the two fumed, back against the wall. Dogmeat chewed some beat up toy in the corner. Guess he was used to these bickers.  
"You just gonna leave me here! Sure I mean I got the booze and fleabag over there but. You just can't leave me here!"

"Actually, Dogmeat is coming with us." Riley winced. Butch paused in place.  
"You taking Fleabag too?!"

They went like this for a while. 

~~~

"You sure you don't want any... company." They were sitting on the bed now.  
"Really, Butch!"

~~~

"Ha ha ha. This joke was very funny but it's been going on long enough! When we going Riley?"  
"Butch, you need to stay here! Keep our old friends company."  
"My only friends our the Tunnel Snakes! And they're either dead or leaving me!"  
Ouch. 

~~~  
I was now on the ground scratching Dogmeat's head. We'd really grown a bond over this.  
"Butch... It won't be that long."  
"Not sure about that." I chimed in.  
"Who knows what you two will do when I'm gone! Know what I mean?"  
"That's what you're worried about? You know that's not true!" 

~~~

Butch began to pace along the small room.  
"You're breaking up the Tunnel Snakes! You're leaving me alone!"  
"Honey, please." Butch began to sniffle, slumping in the bed again. 

~~~

"Ya know what. You can go. I'll be fine."  
"Sure, Butch?"  
"Don't encourage him!" I hissed.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm pretty beat anyway."  
He yawned and started to whisper some stuff in her ear. 

Yes, probably dirty. Well, maybe trying to be dirty.

"DeLoria!" Riley giggled. 

"Well, that's my cue."  
Riley bit her lip.  
"Lemme lead out guest out." 

She cranked the door behind.  
"That happens every time you leave?"  
"Just about. So, wanna head out tomorrow?"  
"Sounds great. You two... have a good night."  
"You too Bull. And, thanks." Riley smiled, closing the door in front of me. Didn't know what she was thanking me for. 

I pondered it as I followed the peeling signs to the common room. 

~~~

I stuffed my gear under my pillow. Couldn't trust these Eastern folks. Tomorrow things would be finally on track again. Got some companions, new gun, and supplies.  
I would finally return the search for Beverly Johnson. 

I forced my eyes to close as the idle hisses from the boat closed in on me.


	8. Movin' Right Along

It was my fault he died. 

Bull, I mean.  
I didn't really know much about him.  
He was very... mysterious. Yet not mysterious at the same time. Weird right?  
But I agreed I'd come along with him. Well, more of an offer really. I could tell he needed my help.  
What? I'm a good judge of character.

That's besides the point. I'll say it again. It's my fault he died.

My alarm (Butch's loud snores) woke me at the crack of dawn. He held me close. Isn't he the best guy a gal could ask for?  
Yeah yeah, he has that old tough guy exterior. But Butch really has a good heart. 

I'm getting distracted! It's just that if I known Bull... if I'd known he was capable of such...

"Where you goin' RiRi." Butch wrapped his arms around me tighter.  
"I have to get up, sorry to wake you."  
"You ain't goin' anywhere, girl." He nibbled my ear, making me squirm. 

Darn it Bull! Why did he do this to me! If only I'd know what I was getting into when I left on that day.

Alright I'll stop now. I'm not here to talk about what happened. I'm here to talk about how it will happen. Well it already happened so, what happened to make it happen... Jeez, you know what I mean!

"Stop it!" I giggled. Dogmeat barked to protect me. Such a good dog. At least I had him by my side. 

After a few minutes of cuddling, we heard a loud knock on the door.  
"We're not home!" Butch snickered.  
Another knock.  
"Get lost, Buddy!" He shouted again.  
"Riley, may you please shut your little greaser up and open the door?"  
Butch went pale as I creaked open the door.  
"Bull, I told you not to talk like that." I squinted the hallway light from my eyes.  
"Sorry about that. I take it you aren't ready to go?"  
"I will in a few. Wait in the lobby."

"Was that that...guy?"  
"Don't worry about it, Butchie." I whispered. I pulled up my suit and tied my sneakers. 

Little ol me. If only I had known what I was getting myself into that morning.

"Come on, Dogmeat!" I clicked my younger for him to follow. Bull looked... well really nice for someone who woke up at six in the morning. He wore the same canvas duster and was cleaning his revolver.  
He looked up, dark complexion staring at me.  
"You ready? Got everything?"  
I nodded gingerly.  
"Let's go then!"  
I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. 

I trailed after Bull as he stomped down the stairs. Time for some small talk. Important small talk.  
"So about your friend?"  
"What about her?" Bull grunted.  
"Ha! I didn't know she was a female." I sang.  
Bull gave me a rude face and continued down.  
"How do you know she's in the Capital Wasteland."  
"She isn't." 

Now that stopped me. I didn't know his girlfriend was not in the Capital! I thought this was going to be a short mission. 

That didn't stop me. Ugh, I was so dumb.

"She's not here? Do you know what area she's in? Maybe in-"  
"Look, she's here. East." He pointed to the ground.  
"Whatever you say, Bull." 

We finally made it to the main deck. "What's your plan of attack? Maybe we can go to Megaton and ask aroun-"  
"Not about that. We go... North. North East."  
"Bull, if I'm to help, don't you need to be more specific?"  
"Don't worry about it." Bull grunted and pushed opened the door to the outside of Rivet City.

"How about we visit the Republic of Dave. That's North. Maybe they know where we can-"

"Riley!" We spun around to see Butch. "You just gonna leave without saying goodbye?"  
"Oh no! No I wanted to let you sleep in!" I pleaded.  
"I didn't know you were actually going with this..." he looked up at Bull. He was much taller then the both of us, making Butch all uneasy.  
"Fine gentlemen?" Bull answered for Butch. I held back a laugh.  
"Don't worry. I'll be back before you can say 'Tunnel Snakes Rule!'"  
I knew that'd get him happy.  
He gave me a side hug and sadly waved.

I'm so sorry Butch. If only I had known...

~~~

"So, North is your plan."  
"Yep."  
"All because of some letter she gave you."  
"Yes ma'm."  
"You're just... going with your gut?"  
"Yes, yes, yes! How many times do I have to tell you!"  
We had reached Jeffersons Memorial as the happy sun finally peaked. I'd been asking about his friend for a good time.  
"What's her name again?"  
"Beverly. Not Bethany. Beverly." Bull sounded pretty ticked off so I let him take a breather for a bit.

We paced along the ruins North.

~~~

"Raiders..." I pointed to the gang of the crazies, pillaging a body.  
"Poor guy..."  
"Yep." Bull loaded his revolver.  
"What the heck are you doing?"  
"Watch this." He winked and jumped over our cover.  
"Bull! That's not a good idea!" I whispered as he approached the raiders.

 

In 5 seconds splat, the raiders were dead. He had shouted "How's it goin' pal!" And grabbed the one facing forward by the neck, shooting the others by surprise.  
With a slight twist of his hands, the last one was dead. It was really cool.

"That was really cool!" I stood up. Dogmeat barked in agreement.  
"Been practicing that move for years. Just need 4 raiders and 4 bullets." He holstered the gun and trekked forward. 

~~~

"Republic of Dave is just another mile!" I fiddled with my pip-boy. The sun had melted in the city. We both turned on our pip-boy lights, Civilization humming off mine.  
"Who knows? Maybe she's there!"  
"Doubt it. Hey what's this song called? Kind of catchy."

I told him the song name and we trudged onward. 

~~~

"Smell that."  
Bull sniffed the air. "What am I smelling?"  
"Smells like super mutants. Big green-"  
"I know what mutants are!" Bull hissed.  
We were on a cliff and peered down to see five of them scouting.  
"Ready to see me end them with just one bullet?"  
"Sounds cool, but it's my turn to do the cool thing."  
Bull made a face and sat on a rock.  
"Well I'm waiting." 

I leapt off the cliff.

My lucky 10mm pistol had to sacrifice 6 shots for the brute to die. The other four found me quick harassing me with threats and boards. I rolled over the dirt, taking out my sledgehammer and whacked the second one. I ducked under its fallen body.  
"I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" The third one almost burst my eardrums.  
"Sure you are!" I pressed open VATS and found out that no, he wasn't unstoppable.

With the uppercut of my hammer and a sharp chomp from Dogmeat, the last one fell.

The distant clap of Bull snapped me back to reality.  
"Nice work. Not as smooth or as cool as mine, but they were mutants."  
I stuck out my tongue to respond. 

Bull moseyed off the cliff.  
"Let's go."

The Republic of Dave greeted us with nothing but head shakes. Dave especially gave me a dirty look. 

"Darn it. I'm sorry, Bull. To think that Beverly could be farther up."  
"Let's set up camp." Bull said as he walked past me.

We set up a warm fire up North as high as you could imagine.  
I rubbed my hands against the embers.  
Small talk.  
"I'm sorry we didn't find her."  
"Hey it's not a problem. Wanna see what I found?" His face flickered in the night. Bull certainly switched the topic faster then a blink.  
"What is it?"  
He pulled out something from his bag. It was some sort of instrument...it kind of looked like the violin I got for that sweet old lady Agatha.  
"Is that a violin?"  
"The hell is a violin? Never mind that. It's a guitar! Only smaller. A...mini guitar." He studied it in the fire light.  
"I practically searched every building in the Capital Wasteland and I'd never found something like that. Even in that music vault.." I couldn't believe he found something like that. It was pretty impressive.  
"What? I stole it from the Republic of Slave! Under some kids bed. Pretty cool, huh?"  
"You stole?!" I couldn't argue, I had stolen something's in my day (few carrots from River City's Lab) but I was last those days.  
"Bull! I can't believe this! We have to return it! I can't believe you-"  
Bull tuned the little guitar and began to strum a tune. "Shhh." 

Dogmeat certainly liked the sound, wagging his tail which made a cloud of dirt around his hind.  
And then he sang.  
"Many times I sold my fast gun for a, place to lay my head  
Till the, nights began to haunt me by the, men that I lay dead  
Couldn't, stand it any longer with the, life that I'd begun  
So I, said good-bye to Jeannie and, became a running gun."  
It was a quick song, and then I couldn't help but tap my foot.

I'm sorry. It's just. 

Darn it, Bull. Why'd you do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Bull sings is 'Running Gun' by Marty Robbins. Also some new perspective ;)


	9. Somethin' Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main Pov in this story will be Bull, but whenever a new perspective is needed I'll switch it up a bit. Thanks for reading :)

"How many do you count?"  
"About 9. I've never seen so many in one group. Maybe they live in packs further up?"  
"Who cares."  
"Just an observation." Riley chewed at the bubblegum she found a few houses back.  
She dropped her binoculars. We were hiding behind some rock flat on our stomachs. And beyond us were nine ghouls, roaming around the remnants of some old train station.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm not so sure about taking these suckers on close range." Riley was talking about her top  
notch bludgeoning skills with that sledgehammer of hers.  
"I got them." I set and loaded the sniper rifle I had looted off some Raiders back some miles ago.  
"Bull, We all know that you're a gunslinger. I'm the one who gets headshots. Lemme take 'em."  
"This is my gun."  
"Ever heard of sharing?"  
"I can ask you the same thing, haven't even offered me a piece of that gum."  
"Quit being a baby! Here." She held out a piece for me.  
"Flip a cap?" Riley raised her eyebrows.  
"I don't play those games."  
"You're the one who plays that mini guitar all night."  
"Don't talk about Jeanie like that. You know what? Fine."  
"Top of bottom?"  
I laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"It's nothing... top."  
Riley spun the coin and slapped it on her wrist. 

Bottom. It was for the best anyway. I'd never tell her that though.

Riley blew a pink bubble, held her breath, and snapped the trigger.  
One down, eight to go.  
She adjusted her shoulders. The ghouls broke in a spree, searching for the source of the gunshot.  
The pop of her gum sounded just like the shot. Bam. This time in the neck.

Seven. The savages hit the ground in frustration. 

"Quit wasting my ammo. I got the rest." I pulled open my duster, showing her my dynamite collection.  
"Gimme one more and they're all yours."  
Riley squinted into the scope, the wind of the barrel knocking her back.  
She didn't quite get the sixth one, poor fella squirming across the ground.  
"Knock yourself out." She smiled.  
I sang as I lit the dynamite with Benny Bing's silver lighter. 

With a moderate blast, the ghouls blew into red pieces. 

Zero. 

"Nice work." I grunted and lifted myself up.  
"Right back atcha!" She said, picking out the dirt from her stringy hair.  
"Don't even try."  
"I wish Butch was here. He'd help me."  
"With what exactly? Do I want to know?"  
"He's a barber."  
"Of course he is. 

Trenton was just like D.C. except with weird accents and a constant smoky smell. What I found interesting was a  
group called the Triggermen that did business around. 

Yeah, before you ask; we got into deep shit with them. 

We slid down the rocky terrain and looted the ghouls. "Maybe this'll make up for all the precious ammo I used" she threw a box of .308 at me. 

"Come on, let's go inside."

The station was a dead zone: skeletons and ghouls.  
"Creepy..." Riley held her pistol close as she looked around.  
The low growl of a ghoul came from the floor. Before it could even stammer, I pressed my boot to its head. 

Yeah, I know how that is buddy.

Didn't find a lot, being a train station and all. 

"Poor folks..." Riley stepped over some bones. 

Her dog began to bark at the back door.  
"What is it, boy?" She knelt to his height.  
"Something through that door." I said. I was about to hit it open with the end of my sniper rifle when Riley stopped me.  
"No no. That might break the door and we'll never get it."  
"Worked plenty of times for me." I tried to hit it again.  
"I have some bobby pins..." she blurted. Pulling one out of her sneaker she began to fiddle with the lock.  
It broke under a second.  
"Nice."  
"Oh shut up."

After going through 4 bobby pins the door finally creaked open. It was an office, scattered papers and a safe in the corner.  
"A safe? Good boy Dogmeat!" Riley cooed and gave him a mystery treat.  
"We are not using another one of your goddam bobby pins." I cursed.  
Thoroughly rummaging through the drawers and cabinets of the room, I finally gave up. "Can't find the key?"  
"Just get it over with." I grumbled.

Girl had to go through 7 before it clicked.  
"For someone with good eyes, you suck at lock picking."

"Holy crap." Riley's blank face stared into the safe.

Caps. It was a shit ton of caps. They poured onto her lap.

"This is a fortune!"  
"Hell yeah it is." I began to shovel the caps in my pocket. 

"Bull!" Riley snapped, "These are here for a reason!"  
"Yeah, to take."  
"Don't you find it weird there's so many caps in one area? Like...a"  
She tried to find the words.  
"Look honey, it's a tough world out here. You should know how it is. In order to live we gotta take." I continued to pocket the shining gems.  
"These are obviously here for someone-"  
"How many times have you found caps in a cabinet and took them?"  
That sure made her pause.  
"It's just there's so many. It's not just some loot..."  
"Riley, Riley, Riley." I shook my head and clicked my tongue. 

Riley dramatically sighed.  
"Hurry up then. I'll wait outside." She murmured.  
As I finally got all the caps, coat jingling like spurs, I found a browning envelope at the bottom of the safe.

"To whom it may concern.  
Don't know who Wide Eye Tom sent to pick up the stash, but it better fall into safe hands or else I'm gonna shoot a bullet up ya ass. You know where to take the goods.  
\- Vito  
PS: The rendezvous is at the Memorial. Big white tower for the Boston new comers. 

I quickly stuffed the letter inside my duster and followed Riley out. 

"Where to next? Oh wait lemme guess! North?" She giggled at her own joke.  
"Bingo." I walked passed her and walked along the track. 

Tree branches cascaded over our heads. A few twigs actually scratched me on my mug, in fact.  
By the afternoon we were treading across the Delaware river. There, one of the most disturbing, disgusting things I had ever seen was in my wake.

"The fuck is that!"  
"Bull, watch out!" Riley trilled. Too late, another one to the right of me, beady eyes unblinking.  
It's pincers clipped my stomach.  
"Darn it!" Riley badgered.  
Dogmeat jumped high. Aw, he was protecting me.  
The hound gnawed on its shuffling legs making the creature squeal, but didn't do much. Without a second thought I fanned my revolver.  
"Aim for its face!" She shouted. Riley countered the other creature's snapping pincers with her sledgehammer and kicked its eyes.  
Cool move. I did the same. Except I wasn't as flexible as your girl and I hit it in the claws. It snapped at my ankle, denim bleeding red. 

Glad no one saw me doing that.

I ducked the next blow, and with VATS and just enough bullets, the second one ceased. I watched Riley finish the other one, uppercutting the hammer and then bashing its face in. 

"Mirleurks...weird how they didn't have two legs, like in D.C." she panted and wiped her brow.  
"Oh how interesting! Pleas continue while bleed!" I held my stomach and limped.  
"Oh no! Here. This'll stop the pain a bit.." She threw my arm over her neck and retrieved med-ex from her pocket. Without a word she pressed the needle in my arm.  
"You can warn me before you do thatttt.." I trailed off. Damn, I forgot how good med-x was. It brought me back to that time with Dazzle when we... forget it.

"Darn. More crabbies up ahead." She focused her binoculars.  
Riley then looked above. We were on the coast line, a brick wall separating us from the ruined town. "Woah! There's some structure not that far over the wall. It's all lit up. You ready."

"Yes m'ammm." Little did I know we were heading for the rendezvous. 

~~~

I was half awake when Riley threw me in a rickety chair, wheezing as she tried to catch her breath. I felt bad. I was a big dude. 

"Ok, when you fell asleep on the way, I hit you with a few stimpaks. Let's see that ankle."  
"Where are we?" I wiped my face, as if to get all the drug off. 

"At that monument I spotted. People have been calling it the Memorial."  
"People?"  
"It's a settlement. Now shush." She pulled a chair and put my foot on her lap.  
"Now is this really necessary?"  
"My dad was a doctor..." Riley murmured.  
"Was?" That was dumb of me. Hey, I was still a little tricked out.  
"Yeah. Now please." She rolled up my pant leg and started to work. 

The Memorial was a rather impressive area. The wall was high, people looked well fed, and music played throughout.

I felt comfortable for the first time in a while. With Riley fiddling with my leg and Dogmeat chilling out, I felt at peace. 

That changed quick once my vision got less blurry.  
There was a high number of bowler hats and tuxedos across the settlement. Also in the middle there was a tall white pillar with a battered statue on top, penetrating the night sky.

Well fuck me. We were right smack at the rendezvous. 

I fidgeted in my seat to check my pockets. They sang with caps. I wasn't worried of course. Well, I kind of was. Either way, I wasn't planning to tell Riley. But that overdoes of med-x and the twinkling lights above our heads got me all stupid and shit.

"Riley." I hissed through clenched teeth.  
"What?" She piped. Her expression was all deepened, just how it was when I told her I was looking for someone. Really shouldn't have said 'Was?'

"Do you have to do surgery right by my bar!" The gruff voice of a ghoul interrupted. He had that distinct accent.  
"Oops! Sorry, sorry. Come on Bull."  
She eased my drunken body next to hers and lead me to a table across the bar. 

We were in some sort of half/bar half patio structure. It was nice, all decked out. Two well-dressed men glared at us.  
Shit, shit, shit.

"You might want to look at this" I handed her the envelope from under the table we just settled in.  
She quickly scanned the paper.  
"What is this about?"  
"I found it in the safe."  
"Darn it Bull! I told you-"  
"I believe we're at that rendezvous."  
Riley made a face. That face women make when you gross them out. She did not know who we were dealing with. 

But I did. The names, (Vito, Wide Eye Tom) the well dressed men, that accent. The goddamn rendezvous.

I just stole from the old world mafia (Aka the Triggermen) and we were right in it's heart.  
"Riley. It may not seem like a big deal. But I have dealt with these find of folks before. They don't kid around."  
"I believe you." Riley nodded. Heh, that was easy. 

That's what I liked about Riley. Always on board.  
"If they see this letter."  
"They won't."  
"We have to leave right now! We're fucking with the Mafia!"  
Riley's eyes grew big. Maybe she did know of these cats.  
"You're in no shape to leave! We have to stay here for a bit. Just a night. If we just keep our cool and keep to ourselves we'll be-"  
"How you lovebirds doin?"  
We looked up to see a mobster, hands clasped behind his back.  
"...We're fine! We're completely fine!"  
Riley blurted. Her eyes fluttered and she perked up like a stick in the mud.  
"Aren't we, honey!" I stifled through a smile to shut her up.  
"You know... we usually don't find your kind around here. But we saw your gal practically dragging you in here and that cute little puppy of yours… we couldn't say no. You two can stay as long as you want. Long as you cause no trouble." He spoke like a pure mobster. He wore the pressed suit, worn face, and thick tuft of Italian hair pulled under a fedora.  
"That's very nice of you, sir!" Riley yapped. I kicked her under the table. Her stupid attitude was going to cause attention.  
"Indeed it is, sir."  
"Well, there will be a fee, of course." The man advised. I almost grabbed the bountiful caps in my pocket, but thought better of it.  
"Yessir. We'll take care of it."  
"Splendid. Names Wide Ey- Tom, if you need me." Riley lost the blood from her face in under a second. He did his little mafia nod and left us. 

"What do we do!" Riley screamed/whispered.  
"We follow my lead! And don't be all nervous like you were! Keep your trap shut. Now fix my ankle... please."  
Her eyes glared hard as she took my foot again.  
Just then, we heard the murmurs from the other table.  
"Vito is gonna be pissed."  
"You can say that again. Ain't our fault though."  
"The stash had to be here by tonight."  
The other one nodded in agreement.

It was gonna be a long night.


	10. Fiore in Fiore

"Stop that."  
"Stop what?"  
"That little thing you're doing with your leg." I gestured to Riley's foot bobbing up and down.  
"Sorry. I do that when I'm nervous." She spoke behind her hands which covered her mouth.  
"Put your hands on your lap." I mouthed. She did as told. One thing about Riley I learned that night: She could not keep her cool. 

10 minutes had passed and Riley began to jitter her foot again. Dogmeat looked up at us with a questioning stare.  
"It's getting late. We can't stay at this table forever."  
I rolled my eyes. She had a point though. The lounge was practically empty.  
"Wait here." I slowly rose from my seat and limped to the bar. It had been an hour after our little chat with Wide Eye Tom. Sitting there longer would just raise more suspicion. I approached the ghoul bartender.  
"What can I get you?"  
"Nothing right now. Tom told us we can stay for the night. Do you know where we should go? Leg's acting up."  
"Take a right, go straight. Enter the building with with the blue door. Last door to the right is where you'll be staying." I did not question how he knew this.  
"Thank you sir." I quickly turned on my heels and smiled to Riley. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. We could burn the letter and th-  
"One more thing. Vito, the boss, would like to see you. He's where the dancers are. Can't miss it."  
I nodded. Change of plans. 

I told Riley the directions.  
"Where are you going?" I could almost hear her heart sink.  
"Don't worry about it. Take the letter and go." I slipped the paper into her hands. 

Yeah I know what you're thinking. Could be any letter, no one would know! Well you're right. But a boss would know. They'd check your pockets and then beat you to the ground and then...well that's another story for a different day. It was safe with her. Dogmeat waddled behind her as they went to the room.

I calmly exited left of the lounge, making sure my pockets stayed stationary. If someone head those caps I'd be dead.

The stone path was laid out for me, paved to my doom. It was a nice place. Mafia put effort into there shit. The brown bushes shuffled in the night breeze. And the strung up lights made it kind of romantic. 

The bartender was right. You couldn't miss it. It was another outside, inside kind of establishment. To the right was a long table, where dancers shook their bodies to the music. Mobsters of all sorts threw their caps, laying in their velvet armchairs. 

These Eastern Mafians were much different from the West ones. Apparently, they're mommas didn't raise em right. 

What can I say though. Would've liked this place if it weren't for the gangsters who'd shoot me if they knew what was in my pockets. 

The balding man with a bit of beef to him was hunched in the biggest armchair. He had empty eyes, staring at the flaunting asses.  
And that was our guy.  
Two soldiers stood behind him, stone faces. He had called a man to see him. Better sit tight I thought.  
"They took took the stash." He mumbled.  
"Who sir?" The chummy man asked.  
"I don't fuckin' know Gerard. But you were in charge of the location, correct?"  
The man fidgeted. Oh boy.  
"Correct."  
"And the stash is gone, correct?"  
"So what you gonna do about it?"  
"Maybe you wrote the rendezvous working, Mr.V!" A man chimed. 

Mr.V, with a wave of his hand, ordered his underboss to shoot him dead. 

"Goddam associates." 

These were Easter Mafians all right, no family in their hearts. Still, they were a force. I stood there for a bit to let him cool off. I watched the stippers. 

The New Vegas ones were better. I averted my eyes away from the corpse as I approached Vito. 

"Excuse me, sir."  
"Ahhh you must be." He had a low rusty voice with that accent we all know and love.  
"Bull...Is my name." Why did Bull have to be such a crude word?  
"You from here?"  
"No, sir."  
"I can tell. With that NCR jacket." He blew smoke from his cigar. 

I couldn't read his face, he was still facing the dancers.  
"Trust me, sir. I wear this for looks. The NCR is long gone."  
"Don't call me sir, Mr.Bull. Mr. DaVinci is fine." My whole body buckled in place.  
"As you say...Mr.DaVinci."  
"I hope that you can charge us for our welcome hospitality, Mr.Bull." I could see he was right down to business.  
A bead of sweat went down my neck.  
"How much?"  
"Don't worry about it right now. In the morning I'll let Gerard take care of it."  
"He's dead, sir." One of the guards mumbled.  
"He's what?"  
"Dead."  
"How he died?"  
"You killed him because he was responsible for the stash's location, and the stash is missing."  
"Is that so? Then I'll let Carlo take care of it."  
Maybe we weren't in deep shit after all.  
"It was nice chatting with you, Mr.DaVinci."

"Of course it was. I just want to make sure our guests feel welcome. And know not to fuck with the Triggermen."

~~~

I frenzied out of that place like it was about to blow up. DaVinci. Da-goddamn-Vinci. That old coot was DaVinci. 

"Leaving so soon?" The light of a cigarette caught my attention. Who was this? Dolores' mother?  
It fortunate wasn't. It was one of the dancers, taking a needed break. She wore a sheer red robe and short choppy hair.  
"Didn't know the Mafia liked their women like this. As strippers, I mean." Nice save, Bull.  
The woman laughed. She sounded like she had one to many smokes.  
"This ain't the mafia, Sugar. These our the Triggermen. If you come from the West like me you'd know the difference."  
"I do know the difference." I scowled.  
I was about to storm past when it hit me. 

Another mile stone.

I had to ask. Before I left. Something told me to ask her. I'm glad it did.  
"I'm looking for a woman...Straight blonde hair. Big..." I made a gesture to my chest. Didn't get her attention, blowing smoke from her nose.  
"Her names Beverly. She's a dancer like you."

Well... was a dancer. I took her out of that life. But times change when you run away from home.

Her face lit up in the moonlight.  
Bingo.  
"That name does ring a bell. If only I-"  
"Say no more." I grabbed a handful of caps and shoved them in her out reached hand.  
"How generous of you! Yeah I know who you talking about. Danced here for a bit. Really stupid. No offense."  
It was as if the heavens opened up before us. For once in a long time I was on the right track.  
"Anything else?"  
"Hmmm."  
Another ounce of caps.  
"She said she's looking for someone up North, before she left."  
"That's it?"  
Bitch made that face. You know the one.  
She probably didn't know anything else anyway. I had to get back to Riley.  
"I ain't got no more to spare. Good night."  
I muttered under my breath, storming to the room.

Oh, how I wished I stayed with that dancer. 

"Bad news Riley. Da-fuckin-Vinci is-"  
I slammed open the door to see Wide Eye Tom sharing a Nuka Cola with Riley. He held the letter in his hands.

What feeling should have I expressed then? Defeat? Guilt? Betrayal?

"What's happening here?"  
"I was just chatting with your little friend. Just wanted to check how things were doing that's all."  
Fuck off. 

"That's very nice of you Tom."  
"Please, sit."  
The room we were in was extravagant as you'd expect.  
They were seated at small table, a glossy chair pulled out just for me. Riley's eyes were wide. She was as pale as the Mojave moon.

"Now I couldn't help but hear you say Da-fuckin-Vinci as you entered. Is there a reason you recall my boss in that manner?" He clasped the letter on the mahogany table.  
How'd she let that happen? Did she betray me.

For the first time in three years, I was empty on words. It was too late anyway. He'd take no answer. They'd found the letter and shoot us from the back. 

A song played on the radio. It wasn't 4Rat this time. It was Dean Martin. If only he could save me from this shit pile I was in. No, too busy talking about pizza pies.

Turns out I didn't need no Martin. Riley locked eyes with me, then clicked her tongue. Four times. I would never forgot that sound.

Dogmeat, from under the table chomped down on Wide Eye Tom's balls.

Now I know why they called him that! His eyes bulged out from his face, kicking at the canine who had a very strong grip. 

I winked at Riley. To golden to be a traitor.

No second chances here. I lunged across the table, taking a hold of his neck. 

I had strangled a few people to death before, usually in these type of situations. It's a nasty way to go. Riley was about to scream, but caught herself. She took the glass of Nuka Cola and hit it over his head, glass glimmering in the dim light. 

By time he died, she was already packing her bags.  
"Oh Bull, I was about to rip up the letter. He came in here and he was all-"  
"Hey, calm down now. It's gonna be alright." I grabbed her by the shoulders.  
She nodded hard. Attagirl.  
"We need to get out of here." she buzzed around like a boatfly.  
"DaVinci, Riley. Da-fuckin-Vinci." I couldn't stop. Of all the people.  
"Do you think Dolores did deals with the Mafia?"  
"Ain't the Mafia, it's the Triggermen."  
"The what men?"  
"Forget about it. Let's go." 

The window with emerald curtains looked awfully nice. With a good hit, it shattered.  
"We could've just opened it."  
"It was probably locked. Hurry up!"  
I gestured her to climb out the window.  
"Do you know where's another exit?"  
"The entrance. Thats our ticket."  
We had to circle back to the front gate.

We ran when we weren't in sight and quickly paced when we were in eye.  
Kind of funny actually. 

"Now that you say it, it does make sense. Dolores is Italian, says she had connections. Could swore I heard that name Vito before."  
"You're really gonna talk about this right now?!" I shouted as quietly as I could.  
She stopped after that. 

~~~

"Leaving so soon?" The same cigarette stopped us.  
"Do you say that to everyone?"  
"Oh. It's just you." The stripper mumbled.  
"Bull, you know this lady?"  
"Yeah he does, Kitten... I thought you two were staying for the night."  
She spit out her cigarette and stamped it in the pavement.  
"Change of plans. Now if you'll excuse us!" I pushed Riley as nice as I could away.  
"One second, Courier 6." Hadn't heard that name in a while.  
"Beverly Johnson. She said she was heading to the Commonwealth."  
I faced her. Well this was a change in plans.  
"How the fuck do you know that."  
"We became close during her time here. The name is Blossom."  
"You know who I am." I said stupidly.  
"Yes I do. Used to work at Gomorrah. Wonders what you did for Joana."  
"Forgot about her..."  
"Bull..." Riley tugged at my sleeve.  
"In return for my help..." she pulled a pink slip of paper from her cleavage. Nice.  
"Read it carefully... and in a safe place" She winked.  
"Thank you, Blossom."  
"No, thank you." 

I pressed my hand on Riley's back as we jog-walked to the exit.  
"Where you two goin?" A voice called.  
"Ignore it." I whispered.  
A few more paces.  
"Hey we talkin to you!"  
One more jump.

As we pushed open the gate, we began to sprint.  
A few of the caps fell out of my pocket. Might've left a trail. Didn't care at that point.  
I knew either way we weren't free from the Triggermen. 

We had just tied a bad one with those dicks.  
"There." Riley huffed, pointing to an empty gas station.  
I slammed open the door. It would do for now.  
"Courier 6, huh?"  
"You know about me?"  
"I heard the name before. You knew that woman?"  
"No, but she knew Beverly."

I ripped open the pink paper. It smelled like perfume.

"If you're reading this, you owe me a favor. It's a big one so it's probably in good hands.  
I'll make things simple. Head to GoodNeighbor in the Commons. Talk to White Chapel Charlie. Tell him, 'You sell Rosewater here?' He'll take care of the rest.  
By the way, I'll know if you throw this away. But I doubt you will. If you're reading this, you know what I am capable of."

It was written in frilly cursive, a heart at the end.

"Well, what does it say?"  
"Nothing important."  
"Bull, if we want this to work, you can't  
keep secrets!"  
"You sound like my ex-wife." I joked.  
She didn't find that funny.  
"Look, it's just says we have to go to someplace and talk to someone, alright. Oh don't give me that look."

She rubbed Dogmeat's matted fur, eyes all wallow.  
"On the bright side, I know where we headed next! Come on let's get some shut eye."


	11. Massachusetts Bound

The Commonwealth had left a terrible first impression on me. 

We had gone through all of our Rad-A-Way, Rad-X, and then some before we actually saw the light of day. I can't even explain what that place was like. 

Yes I can, it was hell.

Oh yeah! After finally escaping the irradiated hell hole and saw the sky for the first time in a while, we met a deathclaw!

"Hold up!" Riley unpinned a grenade with her mouth. Only made it more pissy.

Also some ferals decided to visit! A dozen to be exact. And these fuckers came at you like they were looking for a kiss. Not like the ones we crossed before. 

I held them down as Riley shot the deathclaw dead, using just about all our ammo.  
"Holy shit." I caught up to Riley who didn't look so good herself.  
"I heard about this place. They're some nasty folks around here."  
All I could do is nod in agreement, hands on knees. 

After catching our breaths, she switched on her pip-boy.  
"Where'd you say we should go? GoodNeighbor?"  
"That's the place."  
"We gotta long way to go." She whistled.  
"Darn, I chewed the last of my gum too."

After traveling North East for the rest of the day, we had encountered a good handful of mutants, ghouls, raiders, and much more.  
We were beat by the time we set up camp near the edge of a place called Fairline Hill Estates.  
We sat on some tires, the fire only a flame.  
"How'd you know that lady?" Riley hummed.  
"What lady?"  
"What lady?! Bull, the woman with the blonde hair and red robe. Who was she?"  
"She was a dancer. She knew Beverly and helped me out."  
"Oh..." she stuck a twig at the little fire I made with Benny Bing's lighter. 

I pulled out Jeanie and began to tune her.  
I strummed an old childhood song as she stared into the fire some more.

"I heard about... something up here. The...Institute." Her knees were bent to her face.  
It kept coming back to me how young and childish she looked, yet so capable and dangerous.  
"Don't sound that bad."  
"Well they are!" She sputtered, throwing her stick in the fire.  
"They make these people... no not people. Robot people. They're called synths."  
"Still don't sound that bad."  
She listened to my song, scratching Dogmeat between the ears. After a while she finally spoke again.  
"They creep me out."  
"Who?"  
"The synths! They're... creepy." Her chin was pressed on her knee.  
"Something that creeps out the infamous Lone Wanderer? Color me impressed."  
She ignored my snark.  
"That man. The one guarding that place outside of Rivet City. He's one. A synth."  
"Don't remember him."  
"Well I do. It's just... they're robots yet they're-"  
"Riley don't be worried about a thing. As soon as we can, I'll blow up that Institute before you can blink."  
"Whatever you say Bull." Riley grumbled. She rolled out her sleeping bag and faced the back of me.  
"You keep watch."  
"Goodnight Riley."  
"'Night."

Psshh Institute? Robot people? Call me cocky, but I knew they wouldn't be that much a threat. What was gonna be a threat was the big ass submarine floating in the air.

Yeah, you heard me right. Big. Ass. Submarine. In the air. 

I held my breath. How did we not notice it? It was the size of my fingernail, yet threatening all the same. 

I decided to ignore it for now. It was probably a cloud anyway.

No it wasn't, it was a big submarine. I shook my ahead. I needed to close my eyes.

I nudged Riley to wake her up.

~~~

We had reached the heart of the Commonwealth in only 2 and a half days. 

The ruined cities, crumbling overpasses, and fallen advertisements really gave a whole new view of the world 'Wasteland'.

"Isn't that special. Just a more colorful version of D.C." Riley remarked as she kicked a toy in some rubble. 

She had a point. The blue sky was a nice change.  
"We're pretty close!" Riley jested. We both were pretty excited to find civilization after so long. 

And then we got harassed by the mutants.

Not just any mutants, the Commonwealth Mutants! 

These fuck heads were much more flexible and fleshed out then any we had ever seen.  
We learned that the hard way after all.

These boys were ready for battle. 

The first one shot at Riley, piercing her shoulder.  
I always forget to ask her about that. Why her only protection was some blue rags. Couldn't rant about it now.

Didn't phase her though. She shot her 10mm five times, walking to the left to find cover. 

I fanned my revolver and then spun right next to her. One could say I was much more stylish when shooting.

"Got any explosive?" She gasped. Those muties really took us by surprise.  
"You kiddin'?" I showed off my collection of motova cocktails and dynamite.  
"Awesome!" She blindly shot at the mutants saying this. 

I threw my bombs, taking out one or two. 

Riley whistled and pointed at a mutant. Dogmeat ended him quick, but got a nasty kick in the side. 

The scene was bloody, taking place in the middle of a street decked with cars and rubble. They were settled over at the tallest tower over in the Commonwealth. Riley pointed to it with her binoculars only a few hours ago. Now look where we were. 

"I gotta get closer, I'm doing nothing here." I addressed, reloading my revolver.  
"Be careful."

Bullets sung passed me as I traveled across. 

I cleaned up quick. Also noticed they had beast of hounds instead of those centaur things. I wasn't complaining.

~~~

They wouldn't stop coming. It was just waves of green and blood coming down those steps. 

Dogmeat had his tail between his legs and Riley was running out of ammo for that dumb gun. 

I would've been dead if it weren't for those bullets from heaven. Well I am dead...so that isn't really the right thing to say now is it?

The drilling chopper sound above us bursted my eardrums, but I continued to shoot the bastards.  
Riley shielded her ears, looking up to our savior. 

Some sort of... plane? Look at this moment I really could not care what it was. It was saving our skins. And I wasn't about to say thank you when over. 

"Let's go!" I shouted to Riley. The flying thing was making wind blow everywhere, trash piling at my feet. 

She raised her shoulders and mouthed "What?!" red coils of hair covering her face. That thing was way too loud.

I sighed, gestured her to follow and we left the scene, blood unwashed from our hands. 

"What the hell was that?!"  
We took a breather when the gunshots and whirring noise was far in the distance.

"A vertibird. Never seen one?"  
"Verti-what?"  
"The Enclave used to use them...you think the Enclave is out here?!" Her face went pale like it did at the Memorial.

"Don't talk like that, those guys are gone."  
I reassured, even though I knew jack out any of that. 

"No it's not that. Look." She pointed.

I turned around to see the blinking neon sigh which read Goodneighbor.


	12. Pistol Packin' Mama

The lights were dim, the alleys were dangerous, and the people were sketchy.

Goodneighbor was my kind of town. 

Riley on the other hand scrunched up her nose when the smell of beer and piss hit her.   
"I'm gonna get some supplies, Dogmeat doesn't look so good." Riley strode off to a place called Daisy Discounts nuzzled into a corner. 

Kill Or Be Killed looked rather fun. With the robot woman merchant and all.  
"Don't worry, I only test the weapons on customers I don't like." The robot over the counter goaded in a sultry tone.

"Oh boy, I had dealings with your type before. Nothing like a sexy robot." I playfully bit into the air. This was a joke of course. I'd never actually flirt with a robot or even... you know what forget it.

"I'm only a woman. Can't you tell?"  
"I can tell alright."  
"Bull!" Riley snapped. She was right next to me, holding a whimpering Dogmeat.   
"Huh?"  
"Are you actually...flirting with a robot?"  
"Excuse us, we were having a rather interesting conversation here." The robot lady glared at Riley.  
"Now are you here to buy some weapons? I've got one for every situation. Hunting, protection, cold blooded murder, hot blooded murder..."   
Riley tugged at my sleeve, my cue to go then. I did buy some ammo before I went though. Can't have enough of that.

"Do you know where to go next? I can't carry Dogmeat forever." We trudged down an alley.  
"Can't the dog walk?" I looked down to see Riley holding him like a baby.  
"He can...this just comforts him." I rolled my eyes. "We're looking for a place called the Third Rail." 

"Nothing to see here!" We stumbled upon a dead man and two others, clad in tuxedos and sub guns.  
Triggermen.   
Syncopated, we spun on our heels and sped out the alleyway. The caps felt awfully heavy just then. 

"Let's not make any trouble in this town." I whispered to Riley through shut teeth.   
"Agreed!" 

We walked as fast as we could right into the Third Rail. I was getting good at that, walk-running away from mobsters. 

We were greeted by a quite dapper ghoul reading a magazine.  
"Charlie serves the drinks. I deal with the drunks." He said, not looking up.   
"Not a Trigger...man." I whispered in Riley's ear. I could tell the difference from bouncer to gangster. Even though this guy might be both.   
The name Charlie did ring a bell though. We were in the right place.   
We'd take care of Blossom's business, grab a drink or two and then head to Maine. Sounds perfect, right? 

No, it didn't end like that.

"Come on, you can put Dogmeat down now." I clarified as we stepped deeper into the bar.   
"I think he's sleeping." She whispered. I looked down to see the mutt fast asleep.

The bar came into view. It was a nice place. Reminded me of the sleazy bars hidden in casinos back home.   
A robust lady was feeding a mic on a stage, and drifters of all shapes and sizes were boozing. 

"This place is awesome!" Riley could not stop staring at the singing woman. 

"You should sit, how about I get some drinks?"  
"I'll have a-"  
"No Nuka Cola." I snapped.  
"I was going to say water..."  
"No you weren't." 

"I'm looking for a Charlie." I placed my hands onto the counter.   
"You're look in' attim." The robot I was speaking with had a curious accent and a little bowler hat. Cute.  
"Perfect. I'd like to order..." I pulled out the pink paper. "... a rose water."  
"Couldn't have been more obvious with the paper, mate." Its floating eyes narrowed. Sorry, but I want that concerned about this top secret mission given to me by a stripper.  
"Oi, I'll take care of it then."  
"Wait. That's it?"   
"Ya that's it. Now you buyin' or wot?"  
"I guess I am. I'll take a bourbon and a Nuka Cola." I strummed my fingers as the metal man fixed up our drinks.   
"Thank you kindly." I spilled some caps on the table and moseyed to Riley who settled on a couch.

"And then the ghoul kept staring at me. Staring at me like I was his cousin or something. I couldn't just shoot the bastard!" Riley was listening to  
a story as told by a drunk woman.   
"And it was feral!?"  
"Yeah it was feral! Had the pointy teeth and everything!" the lady slurred, taking another shot of whiskey.   
I cleared my throat loud enough for them to hear.

The woman was different from the other customers in the Third Rail. She looked like a mercenary, guns stapled along her body. I could tell she didn't play around. When she was sober, of course. 

But I couldn't take her serious with those big patrolman glasses stuck to her face. Who wears those inside?

Apparently, this lady. 

"We were that close too! Names Alice by the way." She stuck her hand out for Riley to grab.   
"Nice to meet ya, Alice!" Riley's whole body shook as the woman took her hand. 

"And don't get me started on what Danse was doing. You haven't met Danse, have you?"  
"No, she hasn't." My throat clearing caught neither of their attentions, so I had to take matters into my own hands.   
"You came just in time! I was just finishing my story."  
"I'm afraid you have me mist-"  
"Come on you old lug!"  
She scooted to the right and patted the seat for me.

And so this Alice had told her story. And Riley was left with hurting sides and me a genuine smile. 

Maybe this woman wasn't so bad. 

"Charlie! More drinks please!" Alice slammed the coffee table. 

~~~

Alice had done the impossible: she made Riley actually take a sip of beer. And that turned into two beers. Then four.

Next thing I knew Riley was imitating a tipped Brahmin. 

I got a little tipsy myself and ended up telling the story of Benny. 

"He shot you in the head?! So I've been talking to a ghost this whole time.." Riley gasped. Riley was a dumb drunk. 

"Good one!" Alice slapped her knee and hicced. 

Before I knew it, we were acting like friends who haven't seen each other ok years, doing drinking competitions. And I'm not gonna tell you who won, because that'd be embarrassing. 

An hour had passed, Riley and Alice were now on the stage singing the Ronettes. The performer looked rather pissed at that. 

Alright, I'm going to be honest. I can't remember jack. After they're duo of "Be My Little Baby" Alice went on about someplace called Sanctuary, called in those plane things, and off we went.   
It was a choppy scene that smelled like beer and laughs.

...I can't recall the rest.

~~~

I don't know which habit is worse. Getting kidnapped or waking up and having no clue where you were. 

My brain wanted out of my skull, pulsing like it had back when I had my first blackout.

I looked to my right to Dogmeat staring at me. At least I think it was him. Any light would immediately burn out my eyes, after all. He started to growl.

"Oh screw you too buddy." I moaned. 

I was in a house. And for a house that suffered atomic radiation, it was pretty spiffy. There were decorations on the walls and working lights.  
The kitchen counter was piled with food and... empty beer bottles. 

It was probably the nicest place I woke up in, actually. I slowly got up from the red couch and looked out the living room window, the sun stinging my eyes.

It was a hell of a place. I felt like I was going back in time, everything looked so nice. It was a fresh day, with roaming settlers going to jobs and talking. They were actually... happy.   
I could've swore I saw some robots flying around too. And a super mutant.

Ugh... I didn't have time for all that. I needed to find Riley and get the hell out of here. Pulling up my pip-boy to see where we were, I saw my map right on a marker called Sanctuary. That woman said something about this place... I groaned at the pain in my head and began my search for Riley. 

"Riley?" I yelled as loud as I could for someone with a throbbing hangover. I couldn't walk for shit, using the walls as support. I stumbled down the narrow hallway. I could swear it was getting tighter. In the bathroom there was a little gray cat. Adorable.   
"Riley?"  
"She's in there." I looked down to see a young boy. He was wearing ratty pajamas and holding to a stuffed monkey. 

This day just kept getting weirder. And I just woke up. 

"Huh?"   
The boy pointed to the door on the right. By the looks of it, it was probably his room, with super hero posters and blue walls. 

And there was Riley, fast asleep on his bed. 

"Er...sorry about her."  
"It's fine. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." He sounded like a smart kid, not like those brats in Freeside.  
I don't know why I'd need him, but I was more focused on Riley. 

"Damn girl..." I stood over her. She was a drooling mess, her face twitching.   
"Up you go." I rolled up the blinds.

"Wha!" Riley yelped, falling out of the bed. 

"Aw hell. First hangover huh? Well it doesn't get better."  
"I'm never drinking again." She groaned, rubbing at her red eyes.   
"Where are we?"  
"At the place that lady told us about. Sanctuary?"  
She groaned.  
"Yeah I know, pal. Let's get out of here."  
"Where's Dogmeat?" She clung to my arm as we walked down the hallway. 

He's in the living room. I pointed to the mutt in the middle of the carpet.   
"Bull. That's not Dogmeat."  
"What are you talking about? Of course it's him."

"Last time I checked, it's him." We shot our heads to see the woman called Alice, enjoying a bowl of sugar bombs. She looked the best out of all of us, dark hair still styled perfectly. As for us, we looked like proper shit. 

What surprised the most was that she saw me the whole time tripping in the hallway and groaning, looking for Riley. I didn't even notice her. Now that's embarrassing.

"It's you!" Riley exclaimed.   
"Well who else would it be? The mayor?" The lady smirked, still wearing those silver sunglasses.

"You two hungry?"  
"Yes." We spoke in unison. 

And so the three of us ate sugar bombs at the dining table. A new radio station played in the back. Wasn't 5lizard this time. Oh boy, you thought that guy was bad, wait till you hear this stuttering mess. 

Some song called Undecided played as we ate our breakfast.  
"I'm afraid we haven't met properly. I'm Alice." The lady smirked again.

"Nice to meet ya Alice. I'm Riley." She said through a mouth of sugar.   
"Name's Bull. Now hate to change topics, but do you remember what in the hell happened last night?"

Alice began to chuckle. "Oh man. I hadn't had that much fun in months! You two are good company."  
"Aw, thanks!" Riley smiled.  
"But you remember what happened?"  
"Course I do. Had some fun, told stories me and Riley sang some classics." She winked to her.  
"And I couldn't help but notice you guys looked foreign. I felt bad so I called in the BOS to take us home. You should feel special. I don't do that often." She brought the bowl up to her mouth.   
"The... Brotherhood of steel?" Riley stammered.   
"The Brotherhood of steel." She repeated, wiping the brahmin milk from her mouth.  
"I know right? A boring bunch. Stopped talking to them after I blew up the Institute."  
"You did what!?" Riley almost fell from her seat. 

"Yeah long story short those folks...blew up their place..."

Alice stood up and began to collect our empty bowls.   
"Look, if you guys want to say for a while that's fine by me. Hey, why don't I give a tour of the place?"

"That sounds-"  
"Look," I interrupted Riley.   
"We have to be on our way pretty soon. We're looking for someone, after all."  
She stacked the dirty bowls in the sink. Those dishes were piling up hard.   
"How fun! I haven't searched for a person since...hmph. It hasn't been that long actually. Well who is it?"  
"Names Beverly. Blonde hair. Big," I gestured to my chest.   
"Bull!"   
"What? Beverly has some big ti-"  
"Nah, haven't seen anyone like that... I do have a friend who might help though."  
"Who is it?"  
"He's a hell of guy. Just need to oil him up now and then." She laughed at her own joke. Me and Riley shared looks.  
"Oh, you'll get it later. For now, how about a nice tour of my establishment? I don't mean to brag but, it's the best stop in the whole Commonwealth."

Riley gave me those big eyes. Eh, what the hell.  
"Lead on, Al."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 200 hits! It's so crazy how that many people know about my characters :)


	13. The One You're Looking For

"So, where would you like to start first? Arcade room? Under ground lair? Ooh! Water slide?" Alice budged open the front door.  
Me and Riley shielded our eyes from the Commonwealth sun. Not as blistering as the one over in the Mojave, but warm nonetheless.  
Still, I was recovering from a regrettable night of drinking. Give me a break.

Riley slowly lowered her hand, trying to admire the friendly neighborhood.  
"What a lovely town! When did you settle here?"  
"Settle here!?" Alice chuckled, slapping her thigh.  
"Red, I'm FROM here. Built this from the dirt." She placed her hands on her hips, onserving her town like it was a finished art project.  
"Surely you can't be serious! I mean... one person? All of this?"  
"Wellll I did have some help...wait...actually no. Now that I think of it. Sanctuary is 100% my work. My blood, sweat, and tears. And hey,"

She was gonna do it.

"Don't call me Surley."

And she did it. 

~~~

This "Sanctuary" of a sanctuary was one of those places that got bigger the longer you stayed. Come on, we saw a clinic ran by a jolly little French woman, a news press, caravans, and a hell of a farm cultivated by robots.

It was alright.

We spent most of the day in her personalized bar called The Drunken Farmer. Couldn't blame her, it was a nice dim place with classics lulling in the back and animal busts staring down at you. Riley got a little creeped out by this one brahmin right across from her.  
"So... how do you guys like the joint? Pretty sweet, huh?" She poured another shot of whiskey.  
"Yeah! It's great." Riley nursed at her Nuka Cherry. She had been buzzing the last hour.

Oh, how I wished Alice never showed her that drink. That cherry shit and Riley were a match made in heaven.  
"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you. Why the hell are you being so nice to us?"  
"What? You guys are guests! I haven't seen a new face in," she counted off her fingers. "Well a hell of a while."  
"Well we appreciate you letting us stay at your place." Riley was a flatterer.  
"Not a problem. I expect my caps pretty soon though..."  
We both stared at her. She waited a good while before bursting into laughter.  
"I'm just pulling at your tails! Free of charge folks." She slammed her shot glass down. 

~~~  
Through the cracks of wood, I spotted the young boy I met that morning going into the house.  
"You never told us you had a son, Al." I ran my pointed finger on the brim of my glass.  
"You have a kid?!" Riley buzzed.  
"Who, Shaun? Oh don't worry about him he's harmless. Why, what did he do?"  
"Nothing. In fact, he seems better off then the usually kids out here."

"Yup, that's him." She wiped her eyes under her glasses, knuckles white.  
"Enough of that. You told us you had a friend who can help with finding my...friend?"  
"Forgot about that. He's probably at the lounge, that old geezer." 

"Lead the way." 

~~~  
Sanctuary was all lit up at night. I snorted, not as good or as bright as New Vegas. 

And too damn cold.

"I think you two will like him," Alice said. "Everyone pretty much does. I mean, except for the Institute and the Brotherhood of Steel, but one I blew to bits and the other is wrapped around my finger, so who cares?"  
I chuckled, "What, he some kind of vigilante?"  
"The exact opposite." Alice's boots crushed over some dead trees and she breathed as we walked into the driveway of a neon-lit house. It was all modified and ain't really anything special, just as bad as those Goodneighbor signs. 

"This is him," Alice said, she opened the flimsy door and invited us in. The place smelled like old, used cigarettes and motor oil. I scrunched up my nose. 

"And you're sure he'll help us find Bull's friend?" Riley asked. She hadn't spoken much since we got there.  
"Definitely, he's the best." And she was  
beaming like she just won the lottery as we walked into an adjoining room.

And there, sitting on the couch, was this robot-looking guy in a trenchcoat. I had to look at the ground and squeeze my mouth shut because I was just about to laugh my ass off. He looked up and smiled, an unlit cigarette in his weird skeletal hand.  
"So, you're the one Alice called me for? It's nice to meet you. I'm-" The guy was cut off by Riley grabbing my hand and muttering "Oh my gosh."

All eyes turned to her, even my own. Alice raised a brow. "You alright there, Red?"

There was a silence as Riley's eyes passed from robot guy to Alice. I shook her hand out of mine; it was getting all sweaty.  
Alice laughed all of a sudden, loud and warm.  
"Oh, right, you're from DC. Well, I'm a tell it to you straight: you're gonna have to get over it if you want Nick's help."  
"So, you're Nick?" I asked, pointing a lazy finger at him.  
"Nick Valentine. Detective." He stood and stretched out the hand that was covered with some gray skin-like stuff. 

I'm a gentleman, so I took the offer, but it felt all weird. No warmth to it or anything. I wasn't going to touch that again.

He lit his cigarette and turned to Riley and me. I was surprised he didn't say anything about Riley freaking out over him.  
"So, what's this all about your friend? I haven't had a missing person's case in awhile." He eyes Alice. Some inside joke maybe.  
"You want all the details?" I ask him.  
"Yeah, anything is helpful." He pulls a notebook out of his breast pocket and flips it open. I slump in the chair across.  
"Well," I begin, "Well  
We had been together for a while. Then one day she just left. Didn't hear from her for months and then all of a sudden. I got this letter telling me she went to see her brother in Maine. I mean maybe I'm underestimating her, but I don't think she can make it up there on her own."  
"Her name?"  
"Beverly. Beverly Johnson."  
Nick scribbles as I speak. "And what does she look like, this friend?"  
"Long blonde hair, pretty face, oh and these big." He sends me a look that I quickly shake off.

Alice wanders around the room, playing with a lucky 8 ball. I look down at little Riley. She had eased her self in an armchair, fiddling with her thumbs.  
"Maine. You know what that means, Alice."  
"Don't say anymore. Still have my fishing rod and everything."  
"What are you two going on about?"  
"We went to some island off the coast of Maine not that long ago. Place called Far Harbor."  
"Well you guys get around."  
"Indeed we do." The detective flips the notebook closed.  
"Well, it's been a long time since she's been missing and I don't have that much to work on, but the job wouldn't be fun if it wasn't a challenge."  
"That's the best part of the Wasteland," Alice jokes and raises her hands, smiling. "So, who's up for some drinks?"

"Weren't we just at the bar?" Riley asked.  
"Eh." She shrugged. 

Nick eased out of his spot and to some filing cabinets that brimmed the wall.

Before she swooped off, Alice leaned over my chair.  
"We need to talk. Before you run off with your girl and all. Meet me at the bar..." her breath stunk of whiskey. She patted my back a little too hard and swayed out of the house. 

Riley glared at me with worry eyes. I reassured her with a glance and turned to the synth. 

"So...Detective. What's the plan?"  
"As I said. I got little to go on. And I don't mean to sound rude, but you just got back from a night of drinking with Alice. The two of you should rest easy...pretty sure Ms.Johnson won't be going anywhere soon." He crinkled his cigarette onto an ash tray.  
"Yeah, you know what you're right. Thank you Valentine. See you around."  
"I'll get back to you Bull, I promise you." I lazily nodded.

Well that was useless.

Riley shot up, tagging behind me.

"And by the way...Miss Greene." The low voice called back from the room. Riley's head whipped back like a bullet.

"Wonders what you did back in D.C." His artificial eyes and grin blinked in the twilight.

All she could do was nod as she scurried out behind me.

"He knows who I am..." Riley whispered as we left the house.  
"Well...He doesn't know who I am!" I'll admit it, I was just trying to find something to get pissed at.  
"I'm the goddamn Courier, king of the Mojave yet he knows you. I mea-"

"Stop right there civilians." We were halted by some big oaf in power armor. Riley gasped. One more step and she would've had a bloody nose. He was about a few inches above me. 

And I don't like when people are a few inches above me.

"What were you doing with the Sentinel?"  
"Senti-what?"  
The man narrowed his eyes.  
"I am referring to Alice." Man spoke like a terminal read.

"Apologies sir, but I'm afraid that's none of your business."

"I'm afraid any affairs regarding her is my business." 

Now I was getting pissed.  
"Do you have any idea who you're talkin' to, bud?"

"Yes. A subordinate who doesn't know his place!"

"You listen here!" I was about to throw a punch when Riley placed her self in between the two grown ass men who were extremely taller then her.

"Hey!" She burst out. 

The man stopped, perplexed at Riley.  
I don't know how to explain the face he made, but it was something of remembrance, honor, and horror.

He cleared his throat.  
"I apologize for my outburst...before you run off. I think you need some context about her...Alice I mean. From a different perspective at least."

I lowered my fist and shrugged off my anger like it was dust.  
"Go on." 

"Alice is a high ranking soldier of the Brother Hood of Steel." I groaned in disgust. I was dealing with another Brotherhood goon. But I listened to what he had to say.  
"Ever since her success in detonating the Institute... she has changed. Turned to alcohol and games as refuge."  
Me and Riley exchanged looks.  
"Sounds like most people out here."  
"This is different!" He snapped. "She has several responsibilities, the fate of the Commonwealth still in her hands!" The man looked down in defeat.  
"I'm not saying she is dangerous. All I am trying to clarify is to tread carefully around her. For example, she has developed an interest in-"

"Danse!"  
Alice was only a few yards away, hand on hip. Didn't know how she got there.  
"I told you not to mess with guests."

Danse cleared his throat again.  
"Apologies. I was just leaving. I'll be in bed."

"Alright pooh bear." She cooed.

We all watched the now blushing Danse stomp away in his clanky amor. Probably got smelly quick....He was heading to Alice's house. 

"You're with that asshole?" I asked in shock.  
"It's complicated...What was he going on about?"  
"Something about regulations and power armor." I fibbed. Riley gave me the stink eye. Not a fan of fibs I saw. 

"If only he could talk about baseball like a normal man." She sighed.  
I arched a brow.  
"Baseball?!" Riley chimed in excitement.  
"You a fan? I'll tell you what, we can take a trip to Diamond City if you're up for it."  
Aw, those two were fast friends.

"Come on! The drinks are getting cold. Oh also Red, someone would like to see you!" 

~~~

Riley's face lit up in joy as her dog jumped into her arms.  
"Where was he?"  
"He looked pretty bad at your foot over at the Third Rail, so I had Curie fix him up while you slept. Think he's alright now. Never got his name though. Wouldn't tell us!" She chortled.

"It's Dogmeat."  
"Huh? Why do you want him?"  
"No. Dogmeat."  
"Don't know why you need him. Need your taxes done?"  
"No. Her dog. His name is Dogmeat." I sighed.  
"What? Oh never mind that come on." She whipped her hand for me to join her in The Drunken Farmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to credit imstillprettyodd for writing the scene where the gang meets Nick! Please check out her works! 
> 
> Also, forgot to note that my Sole and Danse's relationship is on the rocks. But, that just makes it more interesting, right?  
> Thanks for reading


	14. Alice in Sunder Land

"I'm so proud of you, Honey." He beamed. It was Monday, so Nate was washing the dishes. 

As for me, I was on the couch watching the 9 o'clock news.   
This was before we moved to Sanctuary Hills, sill stuck in that cramped apartment over in Cambridge.

"No reason to be proud, Nate. I could've stopped at any time."  
"Still. It's a high accomplishment." 

The more he talked about it, the more nervous I got.

"Now all you need to do is go to the firm. Did you take your suit to the cleaners?" He peeled off the yellow gloves and sat next to me. 

"Yes mother, I went to the cleaners." I gave him a glare. 

"Don't give me that look." Nate scooted closer. 

Kissed my ear, then my neck, then my shoulder. Next thing I knew he was on top of me.

I cradled his neck as he caressed mine.   
I held by breath. I couldn't handle it anymore. "Nate..." 

Damn, I really should've brushed my teeth.

"Alice...your breath..."  
"Yeah I ate a very garlicky dinner. Sorry about that."  
"Have you've been drinking?" He looked down at me with discerning, brown eyes.   
Like I said, couldn't do it anymore.  
"I just wanted to say hi to some friends at the bar, you know! I didn't have that much. Come on, I'm not even drunk."

"That's not the point!" He bellowed. He propped himself off of me.   
"I really thought you could do better. Why would you lie to me?"  
"I didn't lie Nate. You have no clue how difficult this is for me!"  
"Difficult for you." He stood up and sighed.  
"I'm going to bed. Don't turn on the light." He scratched his head and wandered off.

'Alice why are you telling me this?' You ask. 

I'll tell you why. That's the moment I stopped drinking. I became 100 percent sober from my head to my toes at that moment.

And that happened....gee I don't know...246 years ago?  
Damn, I think I forgot to turn the TV off that night. 

Anyway, just thought I'd share that with you. Now where were we? Oh yeah, Bull. 

Oh Bull. Gotta love that guy.  
Named after the adult male cow. The flaming steer. The...black stag.

"So glad you could join me, Bull!" I pulled out a stool for him. Fred got my whiskey ready. That what I liked about Fred, not judgmental like that Tin Can Danse   
or I'll-Mark-It-On-Your-Map Preston.

Now I know what you're gonna say. 'Alice, you're using the poor guy!' 

I know I am! You have no right to judge me! There were only two things who had that right: Nate and the Law. And both are long gone. 

"I followed you in. Didn't necessarily join you." He looked out the window to see Gingersnap still playing with her dog. Now don't think I underestimated her. I heard the stories about her from bar fiends. 

It's just that she was needed later.

"What's your poison?" Fred asked my new friend.   
"Bourbon."

"I like your style Bull," I raised my glasses over my head. "was my father's favorite."  
"He's dead?" Bull gave me a side eye, those stony coals of his glaring me down.

"Very."   
Fred slid my my glass. I held it up to the light, squinting to see through the liquid gold. I did this to all of my midnight drinks, like checking to see if a Benjamin was real or not back before the bombs. 

"My daddy used to say, you don't know what you're drinking until you know what you're drinking. Like you got to know the history of it and what not."  
"Sounds stupid." He scoffed.  
"Well, he was a jackass." I muttered.  
"But still, I have to honor his name somehow." 

Yeah, my father was one of the worst ones a kid could have. I'm talking bottom of the barrel. Wasn't alway like that though. After all, a man usually changes when his wife dies.

"For example: Whiskey. Got any idea what whiskey is made of?"  
"No clue." I could tell he was getting irritated, not wanting to hear my monologue. Didn't care though.  
"It's just distilled corn, Bull! That's all it is. You'd think it be some special formula but no sir."  
I took a sip. Stale as always, but you take what you get.  
"Now, whiskey has been on this earth since the time of the ancient Mesopotamians."  
"What's a mesopotoomian?"  
"Damn! You really need to go to the library and crack open a history book. Hell of a fee though, over there. Where was I? Ah yes: Distillation! Whiskey can be produced in several ways. You can use barley, maize, hell even wheat! All you need to do is distill it and bam! Viola. Whiskey!" 

~~~

"Now we're getting to what I call Whiskey's wife: Brandy."  
"Is this going somewhere?"  
"Everything is going somewhere, Bull."  
"No no no, you called me here for a reason, not for no damn history lesson about alcohol. You're just wasting both me and Riley's time right now."  
"Where is Gingersnap by the way?" I turned to the window to see her gone, replaced by the dead leaves.  
"She came in here half hour ago, but you were to busy talking about scotch you didn't notice. Now she's in bed, like every one else!"  
What a sassy man.

"I've had enough. Good night, Al. We'll be well and gone by tomorrow morning."

"I need you for a job." I blurted before he could open the door. That sure made him stop. God, don't you just love that type? Once you get to business, they just stop in their tracks. Can't talk bad about them though, I am that type myself.   
"What kind?"  
"Inside."  
"Inside? Look, I don't mess with no Brotherhood."

Now that was the funniest thing I heard all day. I nearly fell out of my chair!  
After my little laughing fit I continued.  
"Don't deal with those assholes anymore. I'm talking about a little, remote place to the West of the Commonwealth."

I gestured for him to give me his pip-boy to mark it on his map. 

Now I had to get somewhere.   
"Ever had a rad-roach infestation in your house, Bull?"  
"Who's asking?"  
"Just answer the question." I fumbled with the dial on his arm. The original 3000 was not something I was used to.  
"No, can't say I have."  
"Well I have. Nasty buggers. You'd think they come into your house for a cup o'tea and a chat, right?"  
"I would think not. Them being roaches and all...look just tell me where the damn place is." He yanked his arm free.  
"Who said I'm going to do your job anyhow?"  
I'm going to, soon enough at least. One could say I was a charming gal. I should tell you about this one time I convinced a deathcaw to come to my Christmas Slumber party. Didn't end as well as I hoped.

"Think of it like this Bull. Think of radroaches like...raiders. Ever encountered raiders?"

"Of course I encounters raiders! They raid!" Bull chided. Man, he was getting pissy. And I thought people loved this bit!

"Ding Ding! You are correct! Those raiders; they raid. Just like pests, rad roaches, pester you! And guess what?"

"They're invading your home. And your home is the Commonwealth."  
"Damn! You're good at this. You are correct, Bull. And I found where they're coming from. And there's one more bit to it."

"In order to get rid or roaches, you have to find their nest and destroy them-"  
"From the inside!" I snapped my fingers. Man, I really liked this Bull.  
"Just need the poison. All I need is an exterminator. I got a guy. Name's Chuck. He was a slave, escaped the raiders. Over in Diamond City now."  
"If you got a guy, why do you need me?"  
"One exterminator isn't going to get rid of hundreds of roaches. It'll make sense soon. Let's go meet him to-"

"Woah woah, Al. I may have played your little word game, but that doesn't mean I'm helping you. What's in it for us?"  
"Us?"  
"Me and Riley. Package deal, you know how it goes."  
"Of course...well why didn't you ask earlier? The prize is a trip for two to Nuka World! Many will enter few will win."

"Your jokes make no sense. Seriously what do we get?" He pressed his fingers to his eyes. Like Nate used to do.

"Tough crowd. Alright, what's red, small, and rhymes with crap?"  
He scoffed, a grin growing across his face. "How much?"  
"The nest is decked with em. I'm talking thousands. I'm not counting so take as many as you want."  
"How do I know you're not lying?"  
"I swear on my father's grave."  
"Not many can say that and lie."  
"Yet I just did, so call me 'Not Many' if you want!"  
"Alright deal. This better be quick though."  
"Oh, your lil friend isn't going anywhere, I assure you. Maine is a tricky place."  
"That's not comforting."  
I swiveled out of my stool and finished the rest of my whiskey.   
"Come on, let's go find Gingersnap and head on to Diamond City."  
"We goin' now?"  
"Well we are losing moon light. Let's go!" 

Man, I forgot how fun that was.

Oh yeah, forgot about the part where Bull dies. We're gonna get to that, don't you worry.


	15. The Old Crowd

I did not know whether this Alice was  
trying too hard or she just really liked talking. Never figured it out.

She would grow on me later.

So I went into that bar for the second time that day and braced myself for the worst. Riley looked up at me with concerned eyes, petting Dogmeat. I gave her my "don't worry about it" stare and followed in.

And that woman went on. And on. And on. 

Wasn't paying attention at all. Something about whiskey? Only interesting thing was when Riley creaked open the door a few minutes in. I gave her the same face I did not so long ago. She made a puzzle face to the prolix Alice and nodded back, closing the door back.  
She would wait for me. I trusted her enough. 

Regardless, I was too busy with Missus Whiskey to focus. She went through a dozen shots of the shit. Me? I was betting whether or not she'd croak.

And after the fourteenth hit, that's when she offered me the job. The job that would change this whole goddamn choose your own adventure.

My conscience told me no. To say "Thanks for the drink." then grab Riley, be on our way. 

Why didn't I do that, you ask? Why didn't I continue the search for the lost woman that, at least I thought, I loved? 

But the way Alice talked with that nonsense...the way she moved her hands. Surprised she wasn't high on ant queen pheromones. 

The broad reminded me of Benny, the first man to shoot me in the head. Except she didn't have an annoying voice or a tacky suit. 

You know, I was *this* close to not taking the job. 

"What's in it for us?""Us?" Alice poured the last of her Jack in the glass."Me and Riley.""Of course...well why didn't you ask earlier? The prize is a trip for two to Nuka World! Many will enter few will win."  
No clue what she was saying by that. I would later though.  
"I'm not joking here."  
"Tough crowd. Alright, what's red, small, and rhymes with crap?""How much?""A lot."  
"I need numbers." I snarled at nicely as I could.  
"800?" Worked for me."How do I know you're not lying?" I say this whenever I'm getting into a job."I swear on my father's grave.""Not many can say that and lie.""Yet I just did, so call me 'Not Many' if you want!"

This was the point where I should've said no. Couldn't see her eyes. Couldn't say I wanted to. For all I know she was a blind old bat. But that smirk plastered on her face. She was a type. The type that wouldn't fail you. At least that's what I was getting from her.

I mean, it was a quick elimination job!Probably twenty raiders. Few frags, pepper em with bullets and, some caps in return.  
"I want half up front."  
"Easy." Alice scoffed. She unclipped a case on her belt and pulled out a pouch, rippling with caps. "More for your girl as well.""Alright deal. Better be quick though.""Oh, your busty friend isn't going anywhere, I assure you. Maine is a tricky place, after all." Don't know why she brought up Beverly. Didn't help though."That's not comforting.""Come on, let's go find Gingersnap and head on to Diamond City."

~~~

"Put it on my tab!" Alice shouted to the bartender, shutting the door. I gave the settlement another look. These folks were damn well armed. 

"You seem well equipped. That Danse guy? Who says he can't take them down."

"I say that. The man is half robot half boring. I don't ask him for help. Besides, I have some others working on this job." She whipped a cigarette box, tapping me one. I pulled out my lighter.  
"Allow me." Alice spoke through her smoke. She snapped at a gold lighter. I bent to her height to catch the fire.  
"Why do you need us then?"  
"This would be the third time I tried to stomp the roaches. They know our faces well enough by now. The leader, venomous little bitch, has my portrait on her wall and it's covered in knives. So I'm taking a new approach at this, and I need new peeps."  
"So that's why you brought us here."  
"Isn't like that. Well...it is. Look, it's an inside job. I haven't done one of these in a while and you two look like you can handle yourself." She puffed out smoke as we ambled to her house. As for me, I stepped on my bud. Wasn't much of a smoker.

"Where's this Diamond City?"  
"Never been? Damn, favorite team won the World Series not that long ago! Though, I wouldn't eat the hotdogs there. Who knows what they're made of..."  
I made my face.  
"It's a major settlement a little ways from here. Might take a day or two to get there, if we don't run into any thing murderous. Which is quite the stretch."  
"Couldn't you call one of your  
verti-whatevers?"  
"Can't. Only for emergencies. And I can't call them here anyway...it's complicated. Hey Gingersnap!" Alice twisted open her front door.  
"Oh...hi!" Riley stood in front of us. She looked ready to go, all her sledgehammer and pistol strapped on.  
Dogmeat was sniffing the dog I met earlier in the ass. How romantic.  
"Dogmeat! Cut that out!"  
"Hey, don't tell my dog what to do!"  
"He isn't yours."  
"The dog's name is Dogmeat..." I pinched the bridge of my nose.  
"Never mind that. We need your help."  
Alice said, slipping onto red couch. She whistled for the German Shepard to sit next to her.  
"Help? Help with what? Bull?" Riley stared at me with an arched brow.  
"Before we head off to Maine...we should help Alice. After all, we did get hammered last night, and who was it who welcomed us into her home with such warm hospitality."

"Thank you for that, by the way." Riley smiled to Alice.  
"Not a problem." Alice scratched the dogs back, staring at the TV. It scanned "Please Stand By". Entertaining channel, I guess. 

"Look, there's caps in return an easy job. We should help. You of all people should agree."  
"Your buddy's right," Alice chimed in.  
"I need you two for an inside job. Won't be difficult. We'll head to Diamond City and meet our contact. We're in good hands."

"Bull..."  
"What is it?" I looked down at her with hopeful eyes.

"I'm going to back to D.C."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene from last chapter but with a different perspective. This is kind of late and kind of short, but I'll make it up soon!


	16. I Will Follow You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some Fallout 4 spoilers regarding companions in this one.

The face Bull made when I said it broke my heart in two. To think him, some legend in the West, would care that much about me. It was sweet, I wasn't expecting it from him.

But I had to. I had bad guys on my tail, no sense of direction, and Butch. I could almost feel how worried he was about me. I know he wanted to look fine in front of Bull and all but after what happened...

Would things have been different if I stayed? Yeah, it would have. Alice says no, but who knows what had been going through her mind.

"You're what?" Bull kept that face of surprise and sadness for only a second. He quickly fixed back to his old, broody self. 

"I know I said I'd help but...We've been through way too much! And we just made it to the Commonwealth! And there's Butch."

"So that's it? You're just gonna leave?" Bull scoffed and slumped next to Alice. She was watching the television set. Nothing was on, just the same old thing. 

"I'm sorry Bull. I think I was being way too adventurous when I offered to help. But those days are over for me-"

"Over? Aren't you the Lone Wanderer?" Alice flattened her dogs red bandana. "Don't ask how I know. Christ, you're wearing the famous Vault Suit! Haven't noticed the stares, have you?"

"You get used to them." I muttered. I stared at my old shoes. They were sealed with duct tape. It had been ten years and I wore the same shoes. Butch always said I needed new ones...

"Leave if you want. Fun while it lasts." He pulled a flask from his coat and uncapped it.  
"Nice." Alice remarked. She would be a better suit for him anyway. 

"I'm sorry Bull. Good luck on finding Beverly."  
"Yeah whatever."  
"Be safe out there, Red." Alice looked back and smiled. 

I whistled for Dogmeat and left out the open door. Of course I looked back. They hadn't moved a muscle.

I took back what I said that moment. I had thought then that he wouldn't miss me. I thought he saw me as some tag a long burden who was always smiling. Well that's what I thought then. Times change.

~~~

Night had finally come, the stars my guide. Still, I thanks Alice in my mind for the working lampposts that dotted the curbs. 

Not until she said anything, I didn't notice the stares. I which she hadn't said anything. They were bad as ever. Even though it was dark, there were some people out and about, whispering and saying "101!", "That's her!", "She gotten older, has she?" 

The eyes that stood out the most belonged to a lady in a red coat, peering out of a window. She was in this wooden shack, built on a collapsing yellow house, mouth open in shock. When she caught me looking she shut the curtains. A few seconds later she was quickly pattering down the wooden steps.

"You're her?" The lady called as she skipped the last one. She had a news boy cap and pretty dark hair. I couldn't see her face well, though.  
"You mean the Lone Wanderer?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Yeah...I'm her."  
"Oh my god." She was fidgeting with something. A book, I think. 

"Would you mind if I interviewed you?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"No no...argh...I'm the one who's sorry! Never good at introductions. How do I put this...my name is Piper. Piper Wright. I'm a reporter, from Diamond City. Heard of it?" She flailed her hands around, like any news reporter would.  
"Sorry to be so in your face! It's just such a big opportunity to meet you in person...Miss...Wanderer. Please, I only have a few questions. Is it true you almost died, purifying the water?" She popped open the book and pulled a pen from her cap.

Usually, I would've agreed with a cheery nod. But I was in a sore mood.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to get going. Maybe next time." I forced a smile and went on my way.  
"Oh ok..." Piper looked down, shuffling the leaves. "Well I'll be here!" She laughed it off. Jeez, I felt bad that day. 

~~~

I had reached the wooden bridge that lead out to Sanctuary quicker then I imagined. I thought I wouldn't reach the entrance for another mile. But there it was, the blinking sign that flashed "Welcome To Sanctuary!" blinded my eyes. It was a nice place, a beacon in the wasteland.

I was prepared for what was out there. I had my gun, my sledgehammer, and my dog. It was new terrain, but I was ready. 

I got to the part where the bridge was collapsing when I heard him.

"Riley?" It wasn't Bull. This voice sounded much younger, not husky and low like his.

I turned to see a man in a duster and postman's cap. I stood in shock. I was referred as the Lone Wanderer around here, not my actually name. 

"How do you know my name?"  
"You don't remember me, do you?" Ignoring the question. He stepped into the light. Those dark blue eyes and hooked nose. And a hat to big for your face. I knew who he was

"Mayor MacCready?"

"Not anymore. Just MacCready now."

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing out here!" The pain that pang in my heart rushed away. I ran to hug him.  
"Easy there!" He laughed in my ear, stumbling back.

My best memories are from Little Lamplight. Me and Butch educating the kids about the dangerous Capital Wastes, teaching them dances we learned in the Vault parties that happened not so long ago. They were good times.

"What are you doing out here?" He finally pushed me off. I give tight hugs.  
"I was helping...a friend. But I'm on my way now. Back to D.C."  
"Huh. I thought Alice recruited you, the famous Lone Wanderer, for Operation Valkyrie."  
"Operation Valkyrie?"  
"You don't know about it? She's been telling everyone. I swear she's going crazy about it." We stood in silence for a bit, the wind catching onto my hair.  
"Hey, where's that guy who came along with you. The one who said 'Tunnel Snakes Rule!'"  
"Oh..." I grew red. "Butch. He's back home...that's actually why I'm leaving here. To go back to him."  
He lit up, melancholy in the creases of his smile.  
"Come on, we have a lot of catching up to do. Just for a bit, won't keep you for long." He pointed the gleaming Red Rocket that stood tall in the distance.  
That was a familiar site.

~~~

"Do you remember when you taught us how to do the Locomotion?"  
I giggled in delight. "Do you still know how?"  
"Course I do! Hell, I can do it right now if you got the tape."

We had reached Red Rocket in under a few minutes. It was secured by a few turrets, a short wire fence, and a caravan tending a pack brahmin. MacCready told me that this used to be where Alice and her friends lived, that it was a forgotten project. He didn't know why she moved back to Sanctuary.  
"Back?"  
"It's complicated, with Alice."

We were sitting on battered red stools, overlooking the lot. The only light came from a lantern and my pip-boy. It was silent between us again. So much to say yet not knowing how to put it.  
"So, I have to ask. Why did you stop coming?"  
I gingerly took a sip of my Cola, joints buckling. I couldn't tell him. The only people who knew were Butch and Charon, and Charon only knew it because he overheard it.  
"...No reason. We just got busy with Project Purity..."  
"I can see your bluffing." I didn't reply. "Oh come on Riley! Out of all the lamplighters, I knew you the most. You can tell me."  
"I...I can't. I'm sorry MacCready."  
"If you tell me why you stopped coming to Little Lamplight, I'll tell you why I'm here, in the Commonwealth."

After my hesitation, I told him. He deserved to know. Imagine if you were a kid and your friend just stopped talking to you. But the pang in my heart was back again.

"Butch...we were expecting. Everything was fine." Tears flooded my eyes.  
"Then my stomach. I...I lost him. He just stopped growing. I don't know why." I tried to hold the tears back, but they were too much.

It was so long ago, yet revisiting it. The rush to Doctor Preston...the blood.

"I...I'm so sorry. If I had know." I could hear the hurt in his voice.  
"It's alright, you didn't know. It was years ago anyway." I wiped my cheeks and pulled the sadness out of me like a string. It was not good to feel this. Not now.

The silence washes over us again.

"If it makes you feel better, I can tell you why I'm here, to get even." He tried to cheer me up. I pretended to feel better  
"Yeah, like how the Mayor MacCready got usurped from his throne?"

MacCready told his story, which was actually pretty interesting. He told me how him and Lucy fell in love after leaving Lamplight.  
"I knew it! Me and Butch bet on it and I was right! He owes me."  
Then he told me how she died, and left hi alone with their 8 month old baby who later got sick. I grabbed his wrist for comfort.

After that, he traveled to the Commonwealth and started working for some nasty mercenary group. Thankfully me and Bull never encountered them. 

After he left them, Alice recruited him and helped him kill his superiors who had it bad for him. In fact, he went on a lot about her.  
"And Alice. She helped me find the cure for Duncan. My son... he's okay now. Thanks to her. She really is the best."  
I finished my Nuka Cola off. "Alice sounds like a remarkable woman."

"Oh, she is one alright." He laughed.  
"She's interesting. Can't say I meet a lot of people like her. Glass half full kind of people."  
"You've gotta be kidding me. You're to most optimistic Mungo I have ever met. A child at heart."  
"Oh stop it. And hey, you're a Mungo yourself now."  
"Alright you caught me." He raised his hands up. 

"About this Operation Valkyrie."  
"You curious about it, huh? Can't say I blame you. Alice has been going nuts about it for weeks. She has everything planned."  
"What's so big about it?"

He paused. "You haven't been here for long, have you?"  
"Nuh-uh."  
"I guess I'll start from the beginning. The Institute...Alice blew it up. It was tough for her."  
"Tough for her?" I blurted.  
"It's complicated. Anyway ,the main threat of Commonwealth was gone. It's been over six months. Now there's a new threat. Raiders."  
"You've traveled D.C. raiders are nothing new. Are these ones different or something?"  
"Different's an understatement. These kind are different. They come from one area and have been raiding and killing settlers all around the southern and eastern Commonwealth. It's bad."  
"Me and Bull. We traveled that area. I didn't notice anything."  
A dark shadow grew across his face. I guess this was serious.

"They've gotten quicker, more stealthier. Alice is blaming it on their leader. Vixen."  
A shudder trailed up his back.  
"She's bad news?"  
"The worst type of news. And it gets worse. They're set up in some old amusement park to the east of here. Place called Nuka World. It's humongous." 

Sierra, an old friend, told me about that place. Shame it was taken over by raiders. 

"That all sounds pretty bad. Alice was talking about it with my friend, Bull. Have any idea why she needs him?"  
"Yeah, I do." He finished his drink, swigging it down. "We have ambushed it loads of times. They know our faces, Alice says. She wants to get a small party to go undercover, dress up as raiders or something. They'll prove themselves to Vixen, showing her that they can trust them. Move up on the totem pole. She hasn't told me the next step though."

Alice sounded like a genius at this point. No wonder he admired her.

"So what's your part in this?"  
"Me? I'm lookout. Damn good eyes. With me the sniper, I'll control things once it goes to hell."  
"So, this Nuka World. Vixen. They mean business."  
"You gotta see it to understand it...." MacCready looked down. It was quite again. In the distance was Sanctuary, it's walls tall. Spotlights and turrets. Mac talked like he seen it firsthand. Sanctuary was probably ambushed a million times. And for it to be that well, protected. I  
Imagined the other settlements. How they were probably fried. Those people.

That's when I thought it. Maybe I shouldn't leave. Maybe I should stay, to help Bull and Alice. They obviously needed it.  
D.C. and the Commonwealth were both calm, but in different ways. D.C. Had turned into a sleepy town, the worst threat a boatfly. But the Commonwealth was suffering; the calm before the storm.

"Valkyrie?"  
"Valkyrie."

Mr.Brotch said that name in the "History of War" unit. I read it in a fact book, too.  
Gee, did I miss that book. 

Crazy how a wastelander like Alice would call this raider fiasco Operation Valkyrie.

"I may have an idea of what she's planning, the step that you don't know."

~~~

I jogged over the bridge, Dogmeat at my heels. The sky was a light purple, the wind harsher then ever.

What was I thinking, going to go back to D.C? Ridiculous! I know I won't sound humble: but I'm a hero. And where I need to be is saving these poor people from those nasty raiders. 

Also, I would miss Bull if I left.

"Bull!" I slammed open Alice's door.

No one home. They had left. Darn it!

"Bull?! Alice?!" I sang, going into the kitchen, the backyard, the bathroom.

"Mom and Mister Bull just left." A little boy stopped me from my search. He wore blue pajamas and an irritated look. 

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry to wake you." I bent to his height. "Do you...do you think I can catch up? With them, I mean." What was I thinking, asking navigation questions to a young boy.  
MacCready did say I was a child at heart...

"They left hours ago. Judging by how my mom goes, they're pretty far." Darn it. Me and Mac talked for what seemed like ages. I was screwed.

My heart sank. All of that for nothing.  
"Oh, ok. Thank you."  
"You're welcome." The boy grinned and turned to his room. 

My shoulders were hunched as I stepped out of the house. I blew it. I had no clue where I would start. This Commonwealth was way bigger then D.C. I thought to just wash out this motivation with a drink and be on my way again. 

"What now?" I looked down to slobbering Dogmeat.

"I can help with that." I jumped to see the same man in power armor who we met not that long ago inches from me.  
"Jeez! You should really stop greeting people like that!" I gasped.

"Apologies. I'm here to help, Knight Riley. Even though I am not contributing to the operation as much as I hoped, it would be an honor to help you. I know the route to Diamond City. If we start now, we can meet them."

"Wait...you're...you're Brotherhood?"

"Was Brotherhood..." He coughed. This Danse did have that familiar pride. I didn't have the heart to tell him I did much with the Brotherhood anymore. Ever since Sarah died...

"It's settled then. It's quite the walk, but I am exceptionally trained in combat. And even though you supported the absolute terrible reign of Elder Lyons, it would still be an honor to serve you."

"What do you mean by terrible?" Elder Lyons was my friend, and I defended my friends.

Before Danse could argue, we were interrupted. 

"Wait!" The reporter, Piper, trampled to us.

"I'm coming to." She huffed.  
"Very funny, civilian. But I am afraid this is a mission of-"  
"Mission my ass! I need to see Nat again.  
Don't forget, I'm also an important role in this whole operation Alice cooked up. Bigger then yours."

"Watch your tone!" Danse snapped.  
"Please!" I stood between them.  
"Of course you can come. You know Diamond City better then the both of us. We need all the help we can get."  
Piper smiled thankfully, Danse eyeing me down.

"Don't think I'm not coming," MacCready marched up. I guess he followed after me.

"We don't need your help." Danse and Piper spoke in unison. 

"I'm afraid that's not your choice." MacCready nodded to me.

"Please come, MacCready! The more the merrier." I smiled up to him. 

"Are you.. are you sure Knight? Two civilians?"

I can't say I never traveled with such a crowd. But where I was headed I felt like I needed all the help I could get. I had a  
Ex-Brotherhood, nosy reporter, and someone I knew for years by my side. I was determined to knock those raiders down. 

"This Operation Valkyrie. These raiders...I haven't dealt with something like them for a long time. Ha...D.C. is getting boring anyway. My friend, Bull, he got himself into this. And either I'm gonna take him out, or I join him! Now let's go to Diamond City."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was anti-climatic :P this chapter title is named after the Ricky Nelson song. It's a great song, kind of sums up this story in fact.
> 
> Thanks for the 300 hits!


	17. Them And Their Little Hearts

"And off she goes." Alice muttered.

Just like that. Wasn't expecting it at all, too compassionate to leave you would think. She'd be back. I traveled with her for a good while. I knew her well enough.

"She'll come back." I took a hard hit of my flask and pocketed it back. No use wasting it. 

"You sure? First lesson a man should learn is to let go. Seems like a busy woman anyway...Two would be better though. Eh, you'll do for now."   
I had no clue what she was muttering about.   
"Let me get my things." Alice slapped my knee and lunged off the couch.   
She swayed to the exit across from us. 

I watched the T.V.  
'Please Stand By' for what? Hell, I was starting to finally realize the shit I got myself in. With Riley gone I finally lost my distraction, my balance.  
And I had a feeling Alice wouldn't fix it anytime soon. 

"Oh, my babies are all grown up. I know Mama hasn't used you in a while, but that's about to change." Yup, I had to go see what was going on in there. I eased out of the red cushions and found my way to Alice. 

"You are all so perfect...but I can't take all of you!"

Yes, to top it all off: she was a gun nut.

We were in some sort of shed, built in as an expansion to the house. It was a nifty joint, shelves and crates filled with junk.

But the main event was the wall. Decked out with beautiful glossy rifles, and pistols with each mod one could ever dream of. It was a wet dream for most people out here. And she was living it.

"Quite the collection." 

"Isn't it? And to think I used to collect old keys."   
She nabbed a few selections from the wall with the upmost care.   
"These will make it a quick trip to Diamond City, that's for sure. 

Last, she gently pulled out the spotless middle launcher placed the highest. The king of them all.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

"She's quite the piece." 

As Alice sand a sigh turned to her weapon bench, the first clue caught my eye

A vault suit tucked in the corner, worn by a eerie mannequin.

"Where'd you get the suit?"  
"That old thing? Caught it not that long ago. Looks fresh, huh?" Avoiding questions, busy shuffling through tools on her desk to look up. It was a very mess desk. But one gem did stand out. 

The second clue: Ashen and worn from fallout, the photo was trapped in a mahogany frame placed on her desk. 

Regardless of the grime, I could faintly make it out.  
A man in a pressed tux with his arms looped around a woman, with the same smirk and hair like the one in front of me. Pregnant, a swelling stomach hidden under a red dress. 

Probably her great great great grandmother, right? Aha, the scribble in the top corner on lacy paper. 

"To Happy Times. 8 months with Shaun. Forever and Always..."

Holy shit.

"Alice..."

"Huh?" She picked up a screw driver and threw it behind her back. 

"This picture..." I pointed to the frame. The woman froze in silence. Then let out a sigh that sounded like it was held since dawn.

"...You were gonna find out one way or another. Yes, that's me. I'm over 200 years old. Cryogenics is a hell of a drug."

"How-"

"Vault 111. They froze us in time. It's right over the hill."

"That makes this place your house. And Shaun..."

"Let's not get into it, Bucko. You know how the horrid past can ware on a person. Makes her all hard and tough like a shell. When she listens to someone retell it, it's like reliving it all over again."

"Your husband..."  
"Deader then winter." I never heard such a crude expression in such a sad tone. 

So all the pieces clicked in my head. It looked like she heard them, because then she said, "Don't get hooked on it, there's no room for the both of us." She pushed a plasma rifle into my chest and walked out.

~~~

"Mom?"  
"Hey Buddy? Ready for bed?"  
Shaun's pjs were blue, red rockets stitched along the hem. A boy forced into a fake reality. Woman should show him how to use a gun. 

Heh, that reminds me of the story where I thought I got Beverly pregnant. Ah, the panic and preparation. Turned out she just ate a bad can of cram. I mean, it wouldn't have been the first time I got a...okay back to this story.

"Yes, Im ready." He looked up at her with hopeful eyes.   
"Will you come back with the vacuum tube?"  
"The hell does a ten year old kid need that for?" I muttered under my breath.

She shot me a glare hidden behind her glasses.   
"Of course sweetie. Now go to bed. Danse will be here if you need anything." She patted his head. She turned to me as she closed the door.

"You ready?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Danse!" Alice shouted up from across the street. Up on the yellow house was a wooden...house? Like a do it yourself second story I suppose. It connected to the raised bridge that crossed over to her house, making a arc of some kind.

Few seconds later the same man I almost hit peeked his head out of the window. Wasn't wearing his power armor. Instead he wore a grey shirt that I'd say was a little too tight.

"Shaun's sleeping. I'm going to Diamond City."

"And for what exactly?" He spoke as soft as he could. 

"What do you think, tin can!" She threw her hand up and shook her head.   
"See you soon..."  
"Be safe, Alice."  
"Yeah yeah whatever."

Alice slid her middle launcher further back and strolled a good feet in front of me. Her dog galloped ahead, sniffing the air.

~~~

"So...who is this Chuck?" Alice had been awfully quiet. Different from me and Riley's common banter. Almost forgot about that girl. At this point I grew doubt on her return. I was busy my self though. 

I stepped as politely as I could over the dead ghoul corpses.   
Didn't waste a bullet, woman took them down with a lighter and a shake of gasoline. It was damn impressive.

"Ex-slave. Don't ask how he got caught. Only story he won't tell." Alice gulped down her whiskey and threw the bottle in a bush. 

"From my experience, slaves are both women and are skinny. And where are you keeping those bottles?"

"Don't know where you're from, but these slaves are rather diverse. Chuck's a hell of a man, don't know how they caught him. Up my ass." She scanned the terrain as her dog explored ahead. 

Trees enveloped us, dead branches sticking to my coat. The view was quite pretty. A crumbling over pass, only more road underneath it. I had gotten used to this change of scenery. At least it was more colorful then that whole Capital Wasteland I sifted through.

"Where'd you guys meet?"  
"Oo we met at a Café down in northern Boston." She whipped her head back, rifle clenched tight.   
"You didn't really meet over coffee, did you?"  
"Nah, we didn't."

~~~

"The Hell..." Alice stopped. We were finally in the city ruins. We were walking down an alleyway, the bricks riddled with old posters.   
Couldn't really enjoy the scenery though. Too busy staring at the Triggermen who were approaching us.

The trio had turned the corner, ready for battle. They didn't come outright shooting obviously. Some last words they wanted to hear I supposed.

"Plan?" I whispered to Alice. She studied the group, blank eyes behind her sunglasses. 

"We talk." She slid her rifle back and cleared her voice. 

"Well well well! What are you fine gentlemen doing out here?" Alice raised her arms in greeting. 

Yup, I was screwed. Three pairs of shallow eyes were glued on me.  
"What? Too harsh on the chem deal? Hey! I'm talking to you!" Alice snapped her fingers. 

They carried submachine guns and were clad in suits. Now, I haven't stripped down in a while but just it suddenly occurred to me that they may or may not stuck a transceiver on me. Wouldn't be a first, I'll tell you that.

But that thought went quick when the middle one pulled a pink paper from his suit. 

Crap crap crap. 

"May your last thoughts be of Vito and the emptiness that has filled your heart by enacting on such traitorous acts." The monster paused in all the right places, voice like hard velvet.

He kissed the pink paper, let it fly to the ground, and began to shoot. 

I fanned my revolver before throwing myself behind a car. Yeah Bull! A car run by nuclear shit is the perfect hiding place! Either way they were lousy shots, piercing only my armored chest. 

I quickly shot duel-style at the cowards, side walking to Alice who settled behind some rubble.

"Thought I was done with you sons of bitches! Guess I was wrong!"  
"Who in the goddamn state where's a suit in the middle of the Commonwealth?"  
"See you fuckers in hell!" Alice libbed these words for most of the shoot out, blindly hitting them over cover. Damn, she was a fiery thing. Heard swear combinations from her mouth I never heard before. 

They were dead under a minute. She was right, should wear suits on the battlefield. Some old friends could've been taught that.  
"Not so suave after all, eh Alice?" I admired the corpses when she marched up over the rubble, rather angrily. 

The man who kissed the paper gurgled, blood spitting from his mouth. 

Alice grimicaed, ending his pain.

"Damn, hadn't had a run in with these fools for a while." She squatted down to inspect the bodies.

"Know where they come from?"

"Just like rats. Coming out of a mouse hole. And that hole is Goodneighbor." She groaned as she pressed up. Too much whiskey, I'm guessing.

I stepped over the corpse, the pink paper splattered in crimson. 

"If you are reading this, I must bid you a congratulations. You have defeated the first of many deploys. 

If you are wondering 'Why Will There Be More?' It is because you have wronged me in someway. The DaVinci family is now expecting a debt paid in full.

In blood, of course.  
Be cautious.

-Blossom"

I crumpled the tissue between my bloodied fingers.


	18. Diamonds By The Morning

After one day of traveling, the regret of bringing those three along was so bad it was like that time when Butch dared me to feed that blind deathclaw. 

Yeah, I know, know. I needed help learning the twists and turns of the Commonwealth.

But then again, I didn't need the constant banter of a wordy Brotherhood fiend and a woman who asked way to many questions.

"How is life for you back home in the Capital Wasteland? Do people still celebrate in your name? Is it true that there's a town named after you?"

Jeez, I coulda swore that rumor died down ages ago...no. There's no town named after me.

"Is this civilian bothering you, Soldier? We can easily dispose of this problem if you would let-" 

"Oo boy! Now I'm just some 'problem', huh Danse?" Piper popped her hip out, fingers flexing air quotes. 

"Would you guys cut it out? I can hear you all the way from here." MacCready scoffed. He had been taking the lead for hours. Probably trying to impress us. What? I knew him since he was little. He played that game before. 

"To answer your question...People move on, Piper. As for the town. No. There's no Riley-Ville." I giggled. 

Sure, this party was reminiscent of escorting Sticky to big town. But when it came to taking baddies down, it was pretty awesome.

I mean, this Danse guy was packing some major firepower in that single laser rifle. And Piper was surprisingly nifty with that pistol of hers. 

Oh and don't get me started on MacCready. It brought a tear to my eye to see him work that sniper rifle. 

"Disgusting, inhumane, the scum of the earth." Danse jeered, face twisted in disgust. This guy didn't really like ghouls.

"So uhh, how much longer till Diamond City?" I asked, stepping over some brains.

"The destination will most likely take another day. We should set up a camp to rest our heads. Tomorrow, we will be getting into mutant territory." 

I saw MacCready mocking behind him and had to stifle a laugh. 

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled. 

~~~

"I will keep first watch." Danse spoke quietly, as if the kindling of fire told him to hush. 

I stoked the twigs, Dogmeat twitching in sleep by my ankles.

"Alright. And you don't have to wear your power armor now, I think they're aren't any threats. I mean, it's pretty warm-"

"Nope." Piper and MacCready spoke in sync from their sleeping positions. They had nestled under some makeshift tents made by yours truly. Some tarp and two trees really do the trick.

"I do get out of my armor…on occasions." He eyed Piper and MacCready and walked out of the light. 

~~~

An hour had passed and I still couldn't sleep. I was afraid the insomnia was kicking in again. It had started when I left 101, but ended when Butch kissed me for the first time. That doesn't mean it's gone forever, though. 

I whistled for Danse. 

"You've been out there for hours. Come sit, I'd like the company." I patted the battered stump next to me. 

"Soldier, how are you not asleep?" I heard his stern voice from the shadows. 

"Can't do it. Now come over, please." 

His sigh was audible as he trotted out of the dark and to the stump.

"Are you that comfortable in that suit? When I got my Brotherhood armor I couldn't even walk."

"This 'suit' is the most protective thing anyone could wear in the Commonwealth. Deathclaws, super mutants, raiders. The worst they can do is a dent. Regardless of the enemy, there is nothing better then some power armor and the knowing fact that you are now unstoppable."

I nodded to his preach. He's a dedicated man. 

"That's very inspiring, Danse. You seem to know know your stuff."

He peered at the ground awkwardly.  
"Thank you." 

We watched the fire together, the distant howl of some animal calling to the moon.   
The sound makes me pull my knees closer. 

"So...how long have you been with the Brotherhood of Steel?"

"I have no affiliation with them anymore. I'd...prefer not to talk about it." 

I didn't have to look up to see his frown. 

"Oh...well that's fine. What about Alice?"  
The sadness clicked back to serious in a heartbeat.

"Alice has recently been a disgrace to the Brotherhood. Her pride, and duty to serve Elder Maxson has vanished ever since she turned to alcohol to solve her problems."

"Elder Maxson..." I didn't even think about his remarks about Alice. The boy that I used to give old comics I found was now the leader of the Brotherhood. I didn't have enough time to care. Too much on my plate. 

Besides, reminds me of how old I'm getting.

"Don't tell her I said any of that, by that way." Danse climbed out of the armor. 

I raised my brows. 

"It was getting rather...humid" Danse muttered guiltily.

"Whatever you say."

We sat in silence. When Maxson drifted out of my mind, Danse and Alice entered. She calls him pooh bear yet he calls her a disgrace. And I thought me and Butch's occasional bickering was an issue.

"You...you talk about Alice like she's a bad person. Aren't you and Her...together? She called you pooh bear not that long ago, ya know."

"It's complicated. Alice was..." Danse trailed off, eyes blank in the fire.

“Was?”

“She’s a sentinel for the Brotherhood. But, she sure as hell doesn't act like it. She…”  
“What Danse?”  
“I don’t know if it is in my right to talk of her past. Let us just say she’s not from our time.”  
I had no clue what that meant. But, Danse had a point.

“Alice has been obsessed with a plan she has crafted to exterminate the raiders that are coming out of Nuka World, a vast pre-war location now infested with that scum. I have never seen her this distant before. I cannot imagine how she’s acting now that she has someone to infiltrate.”

I knew what he was talking about. Operation Valkyrie. But…I did not hear about infiltration.

“Infiltrating?” I asked.

“Correct. It’s a suicide mission, if you are asking me. She wants to do the unthinkable and is placing it in the hands of a man she just met.”

Suicide mission. Just met. The pieces clicked.

Alice was going to use Bull, use meaning making him do a suicide mission, because she didn’t know him. She wouldn’t feel sorry for killing him off. She was going to use me if I stayed. 

My heart burned like someone lit a match on an artery. 

Gosh, I was so dumb back then. Listening to the words of an ex-paladin.

“We have to get to Diamond City, Danse. Now.”


End file.
